Narnia: The Forest and Its People
by daydreamer2357
Summary: After the Telmarines attack and take over Narnia, a young girl is determined to protect the Narnians in the forest. A simple task leads the girl to become separated from the forest and is taken away. She confronts enemies, meets friends and finds love and see how it will all effect her for years to come. (I did change the title, but it's the same story:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! So this is my first story/ fan fiction and I am so excited to see how this goes. I love Narnia and this story is going to be based more off of the movies than the books.**

 **Also I am on Wattpad and I will be updating on there first and then I will post on here. It is just easier and faster to update on there first but I will keep updating on here too!**

 **I hope you guys like!**

 **Please leave any comments on what you think of the story so far!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia :)**

* * *

Gale's mother was a loyal centaur friend of mine. We were patrolling the border of the forest that morning making sure no Narnians were near the border where someone could spot them.

Gale was an active, happy, young centaur always looking for something to do. He begged me and his mother to allow him to go with us on patrol, but a couple hours into the patrol we couldn't find him. He had run off chasing a squirrel and ended up closer to the forest border, near the river. When I found him he was chattering away with a young squirrel. As soon as I saw him I called to him and the squirrel ran off back into the forest. I lectured Gale on how worried his mother and I were and how irresponsible he was for wondering off alone. He apologized and I was ready to give him a hug and take him back to his worried sick mother, when I saw what I thought were 3 centaurs on the side of the river, but something didn't seem right.

"Gale lower your head."

"But why, I said I was sorry-" Gale began to argue, but I quickly put my hand on his mouth and motioned him to keep quiet.

He understood something was wrong, as I saw his face go from anger to confusion. He calmed down and let me keep him quiet. I let go of his mouth but kept a finger over mine. He nodded and sunk lower behind the green tree and I turned my head to see around it.

Worry, confusion, and anger rushed through me as my suspicion was confirmed. Three armed Telmarine soldiers were on horse back hunting squirrels. I wondered how they got on the other side of the river, but as I looked closer I saw that they were soaked from head to toe. They had used their horses to get across.

Something seemed different and maybe even more dangerous than regular Telmarines.

My brain then started searching for a way to get Gale back to his mother and get the Telmarines off my land.

I had no other choice, I had to use it. It would leave me weak but for how long I don't know. I do know it will be enough to get Gale away to safety and that was all I needed. I lowered myself down eye level with Gale. I was ready to tell him what was happening and that I needed to get him out of there as fast as I could. But I couldn't, the worry and confusion in his eyes was so apparent I couldn't bring myself to tell him and scare him even more.

"Okay Gale ready to go back to your mother?"

He nodded his head, a bit uncertain.

"We're going to make this a game okay? This is a racing game but there are rules. First you have to touch every tree from here to your mother, and you have to be really quiet. Then when you finish the race, i'll go and we'll see who made it the fastest, okay?"

We had the advantage as we were hidden by the trees and the Telmarines were far enough away so that if Gale ran as fast as I know he could, and kept quiet he would get to safety with no problems.

His mother was at a small cave a couple hundred feet from where we stood but if we just made a run for it the Telmarines would hear the movement and come after us.

I gave Gale an encouraging smile masking the other emotions inside of me. Gale nodded his head this time with excitement and a grin forming from ear to ear while looking at the trees and figuring out his game plan. Then he turned towards me with a smile and said,

"I'm so going to win"

I chuckled and gave him a devious challenging smile but it was more of an amused one.

"We'll see about that, are you ready?".

I gave him a ready, set, go an he ran to the trees one by one. As soon as his hand touched the tree he was gone. He camouflaged into the tree stump concealed from the Telmarines. It was magic, my magic that concealed him. I glanced back at the Telmarines but kept my focus on Gale. I watched the three Telmarines hunt for squirrels and I felt sick to my stomach watching them shoot one and then watch as they laughed together about it.

I turned to see how far Gale had made it and I could feel the energy draining from me every time a tree concealed him. He was at the last tree and relief hit me, but before he let go and ran to his mother to safety, he turned to me.

"Your turn! Beat that!" he yelled,

No, NO, I told him not to say anything. I turned back to the Telmarines and fear struck me as I watched them heading towards the spot where they heard gale scream. They were getting closer and closer. I was too weak to conceal myself, I couldn't do anything more. I felt a pebble under my palm, I grabbed it and threw it as hard as I could at the leading Telmarine and hid back behind the tree as fast as I could. My aim was perfect. It hit the Telmarine with a clunk on his head and he turned immediately in my direction and away from Gale and his mother. When I saw him look in another direction I threw another pebble hitting the other Telmarine right on his armors chest plate but this Telmarine was faster. I hid myself one second too late and in that one second the Telmarine caught my eyes.

I knew they had me but I wasn't going without a fight. I ran and I ran. The only option I had left but I could feel myself getting tired already because of how weak my magic had left me. I ran away from Gale and his mother knowing I couldn't outrun the Telmarine horses but I was determined to lead them away.

I turned to look over my shoulder and the Telmarines were on my heels. A hand grasped my cloak and threw me down to the ground. I landed face down but I stood up ready to run again. The Telmarines now stood surrounding me with no room for an escape. The Telmarine I hit on the chest, unmounted his horse and started walking towards me.

The man was middle aged, with thin brown hair, and a handsome(for his age and if he wasn't so creepy) rectangular face. The stubble on his brown face was apparent as it looked like snow dusted on his chin and jaw line. He had a plastered sneer on his face starring at me and looking down on me as if he was above everyone else.

"It's our lucky day boys and just when we thought our merchandise was low this month. And it looks like we caught a nice, good healthy one too."

He looked me up and down in a manner that made my skin crawl.

I was confused for a second as to what he meant by merchandise and hating the sound of it made a clear scowl grow on my face. He raised his hand moving it towards my cheek and I stepped back and turned my head in disgust. He smiled, amused by my reaction.

"Well looks like this ones got a bit of an attitude. Yes, this one will go for a mighty hefty price. Rick, grab her and let's go we have to get her with the others for tomorrow."

Chest plate remounted his horse but never once moved his eyes from me, sending a shiver down my spine, but I tried my best to conceal it.

The Telmarine, I assume was Rick, got off his horse and walked towards me ready to probably throw me over his shoulder and onto his horse. He walked straight to me but I could see almost a caution in his approach. He walked behind me with a small rope ready to tie my hands. He reached toward my left hand, but I was more than ready. I grabbed his wrist, turned him, pinning his arm behind his back, pulled the dagger from his hip and held it to his neck. He tried to brake loose but I had a strong hold on him.

"Who are you? because you are clearly not Soldiers and say the truth." I said pulling the dagger closer to Rick's neck. And chest plate gave me a strange look like he was trying to figure me out piece by piece in that second.

"Telmarine soldiers carry cross bows not daggers and they never come near the Forest border let alone across the river and into the Forest itself."

It was true, these men weren't soldiers. The daggers, the closeness to the border, the unkempt appearance that I could now see more clearly as I glared at each of them and the talk of me as merchandise, made that clear.

"Your slave traders." I said taking a guess based on that one word.

It was a statement and the smile that appeared on chest plate proved I was right.

"And what are you going to do about it? Are you going to kill him? Go ahead there's more men I can find." said chest plate with a wave of his hand signaling his indifference on whether I killed him or not.

I glared at him and his answer made my blood boil clearly underestimating me and believing I wouldn't do it. I loosened my grip because of the anger, wanting nothing more than to go after chest plate and hold the dagger to his neck instead. Bad mistake.

The small change in my hold gave Rick enough space to throw his head back hitting me square in the nose. I stumbled back holding my bleeding nose. Rick came towards me but I recovered faster than he thought I could. I kicked him low in the right spot and he hunched over in pain. I turned ready to run but instead of seeing a clear pathway further into the forest, I saw the other Telmarine that I had hit on the head. And before I could react, my mouth was covered by a white cloth. I reached up to remove it but as I raised my arm it felt limp to my side and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone so this is a chapter talking of events that happened in the forest after the Telmarines attacked Cair Paravel, before the events in the first chapter.**

 **Also, I might go back and do some edits and that goes for any other chapters I do as well.**

 **I hope you guys like it and leave me any comments on your thoughts!:)**

 **Disclaimer: Narnia does not belong to me.**

* * *

I never knew my parents and Aslan refused to tell me, repeating that I was not ready to know. Yet he believed I was the one to take care of our people. The creatures of Narnia, now driven into the forest by invading Telmarines. All I knew was the forest was my home and it was where I came from.

It had been years since the kings and queens of old had left Narnia. Aslan had awakened me as soon as the Telmarines began to advance on Cair Paravel and I fought along side brave warriors but the end was inevitable. I, along side our leading commander, a brave centaur named Braze led the Narnians into the forest to safety.

A small fleet of Telmarines followed us as far as the river. I saw the fear and heard the screams of my people, of my family. I knew what I had to do. I stood in front of my family to face the fleet of Telmarines. I raised my arms and I felt the love of my people roaring inside me. I heard the Telmarines aw and I didn't have to turn around to see what they were gawking at. The river had split and made a pathway into the forest.

"Go! into the forest!" I yelled.

My voice became loud as the Narnians moved into the forest and the Telmarines moved back not knowing what to do. They seemed frozen in place and I kept my stare on all of them and not just one. I heard the commander yell at me that they had all made it. I lowered my arms and realized I was on the other side of the river now too. As I lowered my arms the river closed and the pathway was gone. The Telmarines awoke from there trance and began to shoot arrows. I raised my own and my arrows found their way to the telmarines knocking them down from their horses. I looked around and noticed that the commander, some centaur soldiers, and I were the only ones on the side of the river while the narnians were out of sight hopefully deep in the forest. The commander yelled "Retreat!" as he lowered his arrows to turn towards the forest. As I let another arrow fly I saw one fly past me but close enough that it scraped my shoulder. I raised my last arrow towards the Telmarine that aimed for me. I hear my name from behind, surprised at realizing that I had not seen where the arrow had landed. I turned and the commander had the arrow edged on the left side of his chest. He fell to the floor and I fell with him.

I rushed through the branches of the forest never looking back and in my hand was the commanders sword, bow and, arrows. I wish I could've carried the entire body with me and given him the respect of a burial he deserved, but I know If I would've tried I would've hear him screaming all the way from Aslan's country. I ran until I saw where the Narnian's were assembled waiting for directions as to what we were going to do next.

I took a step forward ready to confront my people and tell them that the only man who was prepared and ready to lead them, was now gone. As I took another step I somehow ended up deeper in the forest with bright yellow light streaming through the vibrant green leaves. In front of me was the great lion, Aslan himself. I kneeled and he raised his head to signal for me to stand.

"I'm sorry Aslan I failed you. You brought me here to help and I couldn't even protect one person, the most important person."

"My dear child, you have not dissapointed anyone. Braze's time was done and he is now in my country. It is now you who needs to care for them. Guide, protect and care for them until the time when the kings and queens return."

"The kings and queens? But I thought they abandoned us? And how am I suppose to protect all of them, I'm only one girl. And how was I able to seperate the river or even know that I could do that? Aslan I don't know-"

"Annalee, you ask many questions and you know the answers to all. Even if you're mind tells you no, your heart knows the truth."

Hearing Aslan say my name is when I know he is serious about me taking on this responsibility.

"Aslan, but how can I do this? How do you know that I can take care of our people on my own?"

"The reason for why you are scared is the very reason why I know you are ready. You care for our people and you want what's best for them and you want their safety."

"Of course I want what's best for them, they are my family and the only family I have ever known. You know that."

My voice became low as I uttered the last words and Aslan gave me a slight frown and lowered his head, knowing why my voice had changed so. He looked back up at me and I knew he still wasn't ready to tell me or, according to him, I wasn't ready.

"The magic you have exibited today has always been in you Annalee, but now you have unlocked it. Now you must learn to use it wisely and with caution. All magic comes with a price. You are meant to guide our people and protect them. The forest will be your greatest ally and weapon, learn to care and respect the forest and it will repay you with what you need. You are meant for this, believe in yourself and your people will follow you."

Then with a white flash I opened my eyes and I was starring at the blue sky through tree leaves. I raised myself to a stand with Braze's weapons still in hand and walked forward to my family, ready to guide and protect them.

After I announced the death of our leading commander everyone began to yell so many questions. What are we going to do? Where are we going to find shelter? food? I looked around and I realized I was looking for someone to calm them down and take order until I realized I was the one that was ment to take on that task. I began to think trying to find a quick solution, when I heard a soft whispering on my left. I moved towards it, leading me to a tree. I held my hand out and touched the tree hearing the whispers get louder. My eyelids closed but I could see so clearly. A big green field, leading to a great mountain of rock, it was Aslan's How. How did I know this, I dont know but I just knew this was where my people would be safe.

"We have waited a long time to see you back in the forest My Lady."I opened my eyes to see a silhouette of a women formed by the green leaves of the tree. She bowed her head and didn't raise it until I nodded mine in response.

"We are here to take you to Aslan's How, Lady Annalee."

"We?"

I turned from the dryad and looked around to see that the Narnian's were now surrounded by green women silhouettes. The soldiers already on edge drew their swords ready to attack.

"No! lower your weapons they pose no threat. As now your leading soldier, lower them!"The soldiers hesitated but in the end lowered their weapons. I turned back to the dryad

"Thank you, but my soldiers need a place to rest for a while and tend to their wounds. Is there somewhere we could go first that is not so far?"

The dryad gave me an encouraging smile and said

"Yes there is, but you already know that my lady"

I looked at her confused wondering why she thought I knew when I was clearly asking her. But the more I thought of a safe place a picture became clear in my head and I knew just where to go. There was a small cave where we could take shelter long enough to rest and it was only a couple minutes walk. I turned to the Narnians.

"Men take flank and the rear. Women and children as well as any serioiusly injured soldiers in the front. We are going to follow the dryads to a shelter for now and then we move to Aslans How."

The soldiers followed my orders and in a couple minutes we were in the safety of a cave. I soon realized that my magic could also cure many injuries. The dryad that I had first met was named Malia. She confesed to me that she knew of my talk with Aslan and that she would help me learn the ways of the forest. I first relied soley on my powers to heal bigger injuries but I soon realized that I was feeling weaker and weaker the more I used it. After almost fainting, Malia showed me how to find the right plants and herds to heal cuts and protect them from infections instead. I realized that many of the plants I already knew about. It was like the forest itself was talking to me telling me what to do.

After tending to all the major wounds we began our way to the How. Once we arrived I led the way under and we began to get settled.

Days passed and every morning the dryads would bring us food and I would walk to the river to obtain enough fresh water for the day from the water nymphs of the river. I never asked for more than what they gave us each day.

After a month, the narnians began to question what their next move was. We decided that attacking would be futile and for now we would remain in the forest. Some Narnians began to ask if they could leave and make a home of their own in the forest since there was no other choice. And so It began with a family of badgers who left first. I talked with them before they departed and I told them what Malia and Aslan had told me.

"Respect the forest and trust that if will provide you with what you need."Little by little more families and Narnias left the How to move deeper into the the years I learned to use and control my powers. I learned to navigate the forest and help the ones that needed me.

Years passed and I settled with the centaurs. Many of whom were soldiers for Narnia and aided me in protecting the narnians from being seen by telmarines. I trained with many of them daily and learned from many to become a great swords woman and archer.

I grew close to many of the centaurs and I became close friends with many of them as well. Especially a woman centaur named Sara who was soon to be a mother to a baby boy she was thinking of naming Gale.

* * *

After many years I noticed I didn't age, I was frozen in time. Only until I was taken away and everything changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- So we're back in present time and this is also a longer chapter so hope you enjoy!**

 **~Read and comment any thoughts!**

 **Disclaimer: Narnia does not belong to me.**

* * *

Water ran into my mouth and down my throat and I tried hard to swallow. I managed to swallow, then more water was introduced and I was able to swallow with much more ease. I tried to open my eyes but I feared the light would increase the nausea I felt growing in the pit of my stomach. The fear was settled when I opened my eyes and, wherever I was, the only light coming in, was from small openings between the wood pieces on the ceiling. I pushed myself into a sitting position and was aided by a hand on my back. I looked down on my dress and saw small dried spots of blood and I remembered the Telmarines.

As I was finally able to sit up, I looked for the person who the hand belonged to. She was a middle aged women, blonde, with patches of grey hairs. I could see she was a kind women as she smiled at me, but yet her small grey eyes were solemn.

"It's good to see you awake dear, no worries your nose stopped bleeding a while ago" she said as I felt the crusty blood that rimmed my nose. She smiled at me once more and then introduced herself. "My names Darah, would you care for more water?"

I took the wooden cup and drank the water slowly. I thanked her and asked where we were. She took the cup from my hands and lowered her head. I could tell she wasn't sure how to answer my question. Seeing as she wasn't going to answer, I tried to stand up but quickly she lowered me back down with a strong arm.

"If you try and get up too fast whatever you ate last will be showing up in front of you, and I will not be cleaning it up."

I was surprised at her boldness and decided to settle myself down. I looked around the room and began to take in the details of my surrounding. We were in an old wooden cabin, and as I looked around I noticed that in the shadows were other women. Young and old, who were settled on the ground with thin blankets. Some were staring off and others held their knees to their chest but each one with sad wistful stares. I saw a young girl sitting in front of her mother while she braided her long dark brown hair. She looked so innocent and calm but she seemed just as sad with a longing expression like everyone else. I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts by a girl, perhaps only a couple years older than I, with dirty colored blonde hair, pale skin and dark eyes that I could barely see in the dim lighting.

"I bet they were ecstatic when they got you. Young pretty, brown haired girl, your going to get them a fortune. Huh, lucky for you, you'll probably end up in a rich lords house and maybe end up as his mistress too." said the girl not once looking directly at me.

"I am no ones mistress, and I certainly don't plan on being one." I said it with clear anger in my voice.

She had no idea who I was and even so, how could she insinuate that I could be a mistress. I stared at her and all she did was turn towards me for a second at me and then smiled looking away.

"You still don't know where you are, do you? Well let me enlighten you, you were captured dear, by slave traders and now you, just like the rest of us, are waiting to be sold. And I hate to break it to you but whether you become a mistress or not, won't really be up to you, so you better accept it now."

She had no problem telling me the entire truth, not even trying to sugar coat the reality of the situation. Which in some ways I found admirable but also sad at how she seemed to have accepted this truth and this only.

"Well you might be ready to accept this but i'm not. I have people who are depending on me-", I started to say until the girl began to talk and raise her voice

"And you think we don't?! We have families and friends that we were pulled away from by these said soldiers. You're not the only one who lost something here so don't make yourself so special."

I didn't realize, but we were now standing face to face. I took a step back feeling th nausea come back. I looked around at the women who were now standing around us watching us to see what we would do. I turned as I felt Darah's hand on my shoulder.

"My dear, none of us chose this,"

I began to protest and say that I realize that but she hushed me by continuing to talk louder.

"but there is nothing we can do. We can only hope that if we cooperate then whoever our owners are they will be merciful."

I looked at her and was lost for words. I realized all these women were lost of the most important thing someone can posses. Hope. They lost all hope of regaining their freedom and returning to their families. But I hadn't, I needed to get back to the forest, back to my home.

"What if I could get you out of here? Would you help me?"

I asked the women looking around and all they did was stare except for that one girl

"Oh yeah a little girl of 13 is going to get us all out of here, past the soldiers and take us to a safe haven where everyone lives happily ever after."

I glared at her and shook my head and then I turned back towards the rest of the women. They looked at me with unchanged expression.

"I'm 15, but I've learned that age isn't always what it seems. I can get you all out of here but you must have faith in me and hope that it will work. Please don't lose hope and remember your families. Aren't they worth at least a try to get back to them?"

I looked at the women pleadingly. I knew I could get them out of here but if they weren't willing to try none of it would work.

The little girl with the braid walked away from her mother and towards me. Her mother gave no objection and just kept her eyes on her daughter. The young girl stood in front of me and I lowered myself so I was eye level with her as she began to talk.

"Can you really get me back to my daddy?"

I looked back at the girls mother and I could see tears forming in her eyes. I looked back at the little girl

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Nadia." she said

"Well Nadia, I can promise you that if you don't lose hope , I can help you get back to him."

Nadia gave me a hug and held my hand. I stood and looked back at all the women young and old. Then Darah looked at me with glazed eyes,

"What do you need us to do?"

They told me that we were still in the forest and that as far as they knew there were 4 soldiers. Also that soon they were going to take us into a village where all their slave trading took place. The village was far enough from the castle so no one would know. I also learned that the name of the girl who kept doubting and questioning every word I said was Gavi.

I knew I could keep the Telmarines 'occupied' long enough so they could run into the forest, but as soon as I mentioned the forest they became hesitant. Then Gavi began to talk...again.

"You're crazy we wouldn't last in the forest, and besides they would just run after us. Yeah great plan!" She said sarcastically.

I didn't even look at her but she was right in a way. I knew of the rumors and stories told by Telmarines of the dangers of the forest, but the truth was that none of those were true. They were just lies to keep them out of the forest from discovering the Narnians.

"I can promise you all that you will be safe. I can also promise that they won't be able to come after us. I can open a portal through the trees and you will end up farther into the forest. If you remain hopeful, the forest will provide you with what you need until you are able to find your way back to your families."

The other women began to question what I ment by a portal and how the forest would provide for them. I tried to explain but the more I talked about my magic the more distant they became, almost fearful of me. I decided that I needed to show them my magic and clear any doubt that it could cause them harm.

I looked at Nadia who was still holding my hand.

"Nadia do you like flowers?"

Nadia nodded with a smile.

"Ok then, give me your hand and open you palm facing up." She did as I asked and then looked at me without a question. "Ok now close it and blow into it just like this."

I showed her by blowing softly into my own fist then I told her to open in. She smiled and awed at what appeared and glowed on her palm. It was a white rose glowing with faint golden light. I looked back at the women and even Gavi was left speechless.

"Ok as soon as the soldiers come back I will take care of them. Once were outside you'll see the portal. Get there as fast as you can through it and think of your families and don't look back. The portal will take you far enough so each of you can find your way to your families."

The women began to get ready and pack the small belonging they had.

I was looking through an opening between the wooden boards in the wall. When out of the corner of my eye I see Darah walking towards me. I was going to apologize for making her think that I thought I was the only one who had lost someone but she began to talk before I could.

"I heard a lot of stories when I was younger. Some would say they are simple fairy tales. I heard Stories of the kings and queens that use to rule the people of Narnia and stories of when Narnian creatures lived where now the Telmarines have taken their place."

I looked at Darah surprised and wondering why she was telling me this, but she was staring at a distant spot on the wall. I didn't even think of interrupting her, so she kept talking.

"My favorite was probably a story of a young girl after the reign of the kings and queens, that helped the Narnians. They say she was such a young girl but she was an old soul. A strong fighter, smart but stubborn at times. I read stories of all the creatures she helped, healed and guided and she always said a very similar thing to them all. 'Trust and respect the forest and it will provide you with everything you need.'"

Darah looked at me as she said almost the exact words that I had said only moments before to her and the other women.

"Who told you of the old times?", I asked

"I've heard whispers and read many old books that have been banned to our people. Is it really you Lady Annalee? The Lady of the Forest?"

I smiled at hearing her call me this. It was a name that had stuck with me long ago, that the centaurs had given me. She took my smile as confirmation and bowed her head and waited for me to respond. But I didn't keep her like that long. As soon as I saw her head incline I held her up.

"Please, that isn't necessary but I do thank you for learning of the stories of my people."

Darah and I spoke for some time and she asked me many questions and I tried my best to answer them. She asked about many stories she heard about my people and myself. We spoke for a long time until we heard horses and metal rattling outside. The 'soldiers' had returned.

We listened to them talk for a while and then I started.

I closed my eyes and found the vines of the trees and forced them to move. Then I saw the Telmarines. One, grabbed by the legs and pulled down unconscious. Two, hugged by the vines and pushed on the side of the cabin knocking him out. Three, grabbed by the wrists, crossing them over and flipping him on his back. Four, tripped getting of his horse and knocking himself unconscious. That was all the soldiers. I found the wooden board holding the door to the cabin and used the vines to rip it out. The door opened and I told the women to run. The trees to the side of the cabin twisted and created an opening. in small groups they began to run through and disappear. Before Nadia and her mother ran through I knelt down and gave Nadia a hug thanking her for believing in me. She held the rose out to me but I told her to keep it as a reminder to stay hopeful. She hugged me once again and then ran to her mother through the portal. Darah was last.

"Come milady your people are waiting for you."

She gave me a smile and headed towards the portal. I was walking after her when I heard the gallop of an approaching horse. I turned and it was the chest plate Telmarine I had thrown a rock at. He had now gotten a cross bow and was ready to shoot but it wasn't at me.

"Don't move sweetheart or I shoot and her blood will be on your conscious." Chest plate yelled holding his cross bow up and aiming directly at Darah.

I turned to Darah facing away from chest plate. I mouthed to her to run. She didn't hesitate and headed towards the portal as fast as she could. I saw the other Telmarines starting to get up and chest plate was ready to shoot but I had a branch in site, forced it to pull back and hit him in the back of the head knocking him off his horse. Darah was through the portal but I could see her looking back at me and I knew the portal was set to where she was going and if I ran through, the Telmarines would follow. I mouthed a thank you to Darah and closed the portal.

As soon as the portal shut I could feel my strength draining. I fell to my knees and in flashes I saw that each of the women were able to get away. I felt relief that they had all gotten to safety.

I was raised to my feet by one of the Telmarines, I guessed it was the one who tripped off his horse as I saw a bruise beginning to form on his forehead.

"Next time, try using a step stool to get off your horse, you might have less accidents that way." I told the soldier with a sneer, angering him so much I felt instant pain as he pulled my head back with my hair.

Chest plate walked over and grabbed my face

"You lost me everything!"

He held a knife to my neck and I could see the rage in his eyes and he was ready to kill me. But I knew he wouldn't, he needed me to regain at least a small amount of money he lost because of me since he now lost all his 'merchandise'.

He took a hold of my hair and had another soldier bind my hands behind my back. Then he grabbed me by the face again and said

"If you try and run I will find each of those women and kill them myself. So you are going to act pleasant and cordial to all the buyers so I can sell you for as much money as any other slave could get us. If you do as your told I won't have my men hunt those women down and kill them one by one, right in front of your pretty face do we have an understanding?!"

He said through gritted teeth inches from my cheek. I knew they wouldn't be able to find them but I wasn't planning on betraying any one of them so I nodded and did nothing. He pulled me onto his horse and we headed toward the village.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Narnia does not belong to me.**

* * *

I sat up in a bed and looked around realizing I was in a large bedroom. I wasn't wearing the same clothes I was before, now I was wearing a white nightgown and I was even more confused and bit scared. I was really starting to get sick of waking up not knowing where I was too.

But why had the soldiers brought me here? I thought they would've taken me to another small shack, until they were ready to get rid of me. But the room I was in was very well decorated and the sheets on the bed looked ravishing. I looked around the room more, and on the foot of the bed was a small coffee table and a lady in a brown dress and apron, preparing tea.

"Miss? Where am I, did you get me these clothes?" I asked still sitting in the bed, but she didn't answer any of my questions. I got out of the bed and moved towards the table thinking maybe she didn't hear me. I began to ask her again but she interrupted me,

"Your tea is ready and once you finish I will show you what you are to wear." she didn't say anything else.

I was thinking of arguing but I was so hungry I sat down and ate the cookies and drank the tea. As soon as I sat down, the lady began to make the bed, but she never said a word. Once she was done, she asked me if I was ready to get dressed. I nodded and she showed me to a large vanity and signaled me to sit down. I sat down and the lady began to brush my hair. When she was done, she grabbed the side of my hair, twisted and pinned it back so all my hair now fell down my back. Then the lady motioned behind a floral folding screen. I stood and looked at the screen admiring the flower detail and remembering the forest. What am I doing, I should be looking for another way out of here. I was going to ask the lady how long I had been here and where the soldiers were but before I could she showed me behind the screen. Next to a chair were a pair of silver flat shoes and on the chair was a floor length rosy brown dress. It almost seemed to glow in the morning sunlight that came through the high windows and I stood in awe. I had never seen a dress made of silk such as this.

"Would you like help getting dressed?" The lady asked, probably wondering why I was staring at the dress for far too long.

"No that's okay, thank you-" I was going to begin asking questions again but she bowed her head slightly and moved outside the curtain and left me to get changed. I picked up the dress and got ready, as there was nothing else I could do. I had scanned the room enough to know that there was only a set of double doors to get out of here and it was on the other side of the room locked with a key. The only reason I knew was because when the lady had finished making the bed, she picked up the old sheets and placed them in a small closet next to the bed. But she had to use a small key to open it. I assumed that if the closet was locked, the doorway out of here was too. Once the dress was on, I moved out from behind the curtain and admired, not myself, but the dress. I didn't see the lady until she walked out of the same closet with a black cloak and placed it on my shoulders. " Please miss, tell me where I am, did the 'soldiers' bring me here?" I asked with a bit more urgency. She didn't answer either one of my question but she did say something,

"Right through the doors and to your left. Keep walking straight and they will be waiting for you" she said walking to the doors and unlocking them. I looked at her confused but decided to do what she told me, seeing her pleading face. I nodded and went through the doors, out of the room and to my left.

I got to the end of the hallway and walked through an open doorway into a large living room area. In the middle of the room was a short wooden table so I walked towards it, then I heard the doors close behind me. They were there, the three soldiers that had taken me from the forest. The one I had hit on the head, the one I hit on the chest and the one they called Rick. My eyes went directly towards the one that I had hit in the chest. My expression turned into a scowl very quickly as I looked at him.

"I can seen you liked the dress. And the hair suits you quite well." Chest plate said looking at me up and down, just like the first time.

"Yes, it's a very beautiful dress. But why would you want me to wear it, I thought you just wanted to sell me and that's it?" I said not changing my expression.

"Oh I do, but a big part of a sale, sweetheart, is the presentation." He said signaling me with his hand.

I didn't say another word to him because I didn't have anything to say, and I wasn't going to run and risk them going after the women I had helped in the forest. At least not now. I know they won't be able to find any of them because they had gone directly back to their homes and were safe. So I stood there motionless.

Chest plate began to walk towards me and our faces were inches apart. I held my breathe as I felt his breathe on me and my heartbeat began to beat faster.

"Remember our deal, you cooperate, get me all the money you lost me, and I won't go after each of those whores and kill them one by one." He said staring at me and I looked past his eyes not wanting to look at him. "Take her to the carriage!" He yelled.

I saw black go over my eyes but I didn't object, then one of the men began to move me. I tried to remember small details, the sounds of the floor, the smells and how far it took them to get me outside. I don't know why but I had a feeling I would be coming back to this place.

One of them lowered my head to get into the carriage, then I heard the horses and soon felt the carriage begin to move. When we arrived at the village they didn't take the blind off of me until I was out of the carriage, and I heard it leave. They removed the black cloth and I could now see that we were in a small village square with gloomy stone houses surrounding us.

In front of us was a large wooden stage and then I noticed all the men, and some woman, standing, looking at a women on a stage with wooden cuffs on her wrists and tears on her cheeks. I heard screams of numbers "20!... 50!... I'll give 75 for her!" said a man last and the creepy old man standing next to the woman said, "Sold!75 for the miss!" They took her down and handed her to the creepier man in the crowd.

I realized I was looking up at the stage for a while, when a younger boy extended a hand and led me up the stairs to the stage, while he stayed on the ground. Looking back at the boy, I nodded a thank you and he gave me a weak smile and I had the faint sight of him wording ,"I'm sorry".

Looking forward, I was now up on the stage looking down at the crowd. I kept my face at ease looking past the crowd and towards the stone homes instead. Faintly hearing chest plate saying things like, "young lady...well dressed...manners...house mother... qualities.." And other words I chose to not even process. Then all I heard was numbers,

" 50!...100!...120!...150!...", they yelled and then "200 for the girl, but-". When I heard the last number, I couldn't help but look towards the voice. I knew it was a man by his voice, but his face was hidden by a black hood with silver detailing.

I glanced to my left and I could see the glee on chest plates face when he heard that number. "200, but what Sir? Would you like to see her up close or maybe you would like to see her without her cloak?". Chest plate walked over to me and tugged at the cloak from my shoulders, but it was caught in my clenched hands. He gave a second aggressive tug and I let go. I took a deep breath no longer feeling the small protection that the cloak had given me. I looked away from the crowd, from the stone houses, and instead I looked to the floor. I heard it again from the man in the cloak, "I'll take the young lady for 200!", then chest plate yelled "Sold!"

* * *

 **Short chapter, but I will be posting again in the next couple of days.**

 **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia**

* * *

Sold!

Hearing that word, knowing it was done, I was sold, I'm someone's property. I felt my skin go ice cold. For the first time I felt exposed, and scared. I was still looking down when someone, i'm guessing chest plate, grabbed my elbow and walked me down the stage. I looked up and saw the man in the black hood, but he wasn't alone, there were 2 other men one on each side. They looked like common men but they stood differently, with much more confidence.

"Here you go sir, I hope you are satisfied with your purchase today, although I don't see how you wouldn't be." said chest plate with a small laugh at the end.

I took another glance at the man and I could see only below his nose.

"Of course, thank you for your business but my men can take her from here, if you would remove the rope from her wrists, sir." The man in the hood said, without even a stutter and not a change in his tone of voice. Chest plate began to untie the rope but stopped mid way and turned back to the man.

"Where's my money? You really don't expect me to hand her over without having the 200 in my hand first, do you sir?", of course he would begin to untie my hands without even getting the money first. Lucky for me he is that stupid. He had started to loosen them and if I move my hands right I can untie the rest of it.

"Of course not." said the man handing chest plate a black pouch. Chest plate began to open up the bag when I started to hear what sounded like horses. I didn't remember seeing any since we arrived. The only ones I had at least heard were from the carriage. I heard the horses again but it sounded like they were coming from different directions. Chest plate was oblivious to the sounds around him. He was still trying to open the small pouch, when I felt a hand on my elbow again. It was the man, the man in the hood, the man who was now my owner. He pulled me closer to him but I never looked in his direction, I was too focused on the sounds of the horses. I looked up at chest plate and he had finally been able to open the pouch and his eyes could've popped out of his head that second, along with the vein in his forehead.

"What is this!?", chest plate yelled and turned over the pouch spilling out 3 coins and a bunch of pebbles. Then the sound of the horses got louder and I wasn't just hearing the horses now. I began to see people running, women screaming, and arrows flying. Chest plate looked as much in shock as I was, but he seemed to know what was going on right away, they had been caught. They had somehow found out about the slave trading here and now they were ambushing. He reached to take me away but all he got was a blow to the gut and a kick down low from me.

I had managed to untie my hands while I was focusing on the sounds of the horses. The man in the hood started towards me too but I used the thick rope and hit him across the jaw making him stumble to the side.

I started running. Where? Anywhere. I looked for a way out of the square and I saw the horses and the men riding them. They were soldiers, real Telmarine soldiers. I really needed to get out of there now, but everywhere I looked there were men running, and fighting in my way. I spotted a crossbow on the floor, and ran to it. Maybe I won't use it to kill anyone but it will work as intimidation, in case chest plate recovers and comes after me. I grabbed it and began to run in no particular direction hoping to find a way out. I reached a wall and looked around again. There were less people now and more horses. I needed to get out of there fast before anyone spots me. I found it, a small alley way out of the village square. I took another glance towards the fight and before I started to run again, I saw a man fighting.

He was dressed in the same armor as all the other men but he wasn't shooting arrows, instead he was fending off a man in a one on one sword fight. He had caught my attention for some reason and then I saw why. There was a man standing not far from the soldier holding a knife and staring daggers at the Telmarine soldier. I could tell he was ready to stab him in the back. Why did I care? He's a Telmarine they all deserved to die for what they did to my people. But I couldn't bring myself to run away knowing if I didn't do something that soldier would die.

I raised my crossbow, aimed and fired. The man went down with a yelp and the soldier had just finished off his duel. He turned at the sound of the man's scream and looked at him for a while and then he turned towards me. I didn't wait, I ran toward the alley.

"Stop that girl!" I heard the soldier yell. Oh no, I thought and I ran faster. I reached the alley, but it was blocked by two Telmarines with crossbows of their own. I turned away from them but once again I was surrounded by soldiers, except this time they were true Telmarine soldiers. 'I've got to really stop getting myself into the same situations!' I thought to myself.

Another Telmarine walked toward me with a distasteful stare.

"Lower your weapon. Now!"He yelled. I lowered the crossbow and he walked up to me and picked it up, then walked back and stood next to the other soldiers. He raised the crossbow and pointed it right at me. "You tried to kill the king, why?"

The king?! Of all the Telmarines it could've been!

"I didn't shoot at any king." I said trying to keep my emotions and face at ease.

"Do not lie to me, whore!", he yelled with a voice of disgust. I was not going to stand for this again. I was not going to stand there and let him insult me. I started towards him when,

"Men, Laderon, stand down!", came a voice from behind the jerk Telmarine, Laderon. All the soldiers lowered their weapons to their sides. Then forward came the soldier I had seen fighting. "This young lady, has done nothing but save my life."

"King Caspian, she shot at you, I witnessed it myself!" yelled Laderon.

"Well you are mistaken, she shot in my direction, but she killed a man behind me that was ready to put a knife in my back."

"Is this true?" asked Laderon looking at me.

"No." I said simply

"So you were shooting at me?" asked 'king' Caspian.

"No I wasn't, I shot the man behind you, yes, but I didn't kill him. He is only knocked down with the arrow in his shoulder. I wasn't aiming to kill anybody." I said. It was true I aimed for the mans shoulder and from the yelp he gave I think I managed to hit my target.

"How did you know you would hit him?", the 'king' asked.

"I aimed my arrow and I shot it.", was all I said.

The 'King' looked at me quizzically and then smiled. "You are very candid, my dear. That is not something that as king I get very often, from anyone."

"Well I have lived in the forest all my life and never once was their a king that looked after me, and there still isn't one." I said looking right at the so called king and I wasn't afraid of what he would say or do because all I said was the truth. I despised this 'king' and his men. He is the reason why my people had to give up their homes and now they have to hide away in fear.

"I see", he said then looked down and back up at me. "well either way I am forever grateful and for your courage I would like to give you a home, a true home where you don't have to fend for yourself. A home where you have somewhere to eat and sleep. In the castle."

I looked at him and I didn't know what to say. I was shocked that he would invite a complete stranger into the Castle of Caspian.

"Sir, I appreciate your offer but no. I do not wish to be taken care of, I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Until you got captured that is." he said matter of factly and there was nothing I could say to answer that. That was when I knew there was no way he was going to let a young girl go into the forest alone now that he knew that was where I got caught. "Alright what if I offer instead, a job, any job you would like in the castle. You would be working for your food, bed and you wouldn't be depending on anyone else." said the 'king' with a smile, and I could see he was going to push me until I said yes, but why was he pushing so hard?

I sighed with defeat and gave him a small nod. He called for one of his men to get me a horse and asked them to help me get on. While his men looked for a stool, I put my foot into the stirrup and swung my other leg over the horse. By the time they found a stool I was already on the horse waiting to go. The 'king' laughed at the faces of his men seeing that I had gotten on the horse on my own and I couldn't help but smile too.

It felt nice to have my own horse, and once 'king' Caspian called for the way to the castle I motioned the horse forward.

As we were riding I ended up behind the 'king' and Laderon, who hadn't said another word. Next to me, but far enough that I didn't notice them for a while, were two Telmarines guarding me. I knew the 'king' had told them and he was right too, because my first thought after I agreed to go to the castle was, how am I going to get out of there?

We rode for a long while until we reached the gates. The 'king' talked to one of the guards and I could see small glances towards me by the guard. Once they were done talking, the guard gave the signal to open the gates and lower the bridge. We rode into a big courtyard, and looking up, I saw the sun from behind the castle making it come alive in gold orange colors.

Even the name, Castle of Caspian made me furious in the forest but looking at it right now in the light of dusk, it did not look like the cruel castle that I had come to recognize it as.

Suddenly a hand took the reigns from me and I turned abruptly. It was one of the soldiers and his hand was extended towards me, I'm guessing to help me off my horse. What was with them, had they never seen a girl ride a horse? They all looked at me like I was crazy when I got on by myself, now they were trying to carry me off like a little girl, really? I just looked at him until 'king' Caspian said, "Leave her. She will get down on her own." he said with a small smile.

I dismounted my horse, grabbed its reigns, and busied myself by petting and brushing my horse, while the Telmarines began to do the same. They began to walk in the same direction so I followed hoping to find a way out. I took one step forward when I heard Caspian, "Ah! Mary there you are." he said relieved, and walked toward a middle aged woman. She was walking down the stairs from the double doors in a simple pale blue dress, with short curly hair, and kind brown eyes to match.

"It's good to see you home safe your majesty." said the lady with a smile. Then she turned towards me, "Hello my dear you must be our guest I was told about?".

"Yes, Mary this is..." trailed off 'King' Caspian giving me a look of realization that he had forgotten to get my name.

"Oh Caspian I can't believe you forgot the poor girl's name! Pardon him for his manners but what is your name dear?" Asked Mary giving 'King' Caspian a motherly disapproving look and then smiling at me, patiently waiting my answer.

I kept quiet for a while and then, "Rosalie, my name's Rosalie." I finally said to neither of them in particular, as I was standing to the side of the horse brushing its mane. I knew I wasn't going to give them my real name so I chose the first name that came to my mind.

"Well Rosalie, it's very nice to meet you. I was told you would be working in...well anything you were needed in, so why don't I show you where you will sleep in the servants quarters.", she then signaled off to her right. I nodded ready to follow her to the servants quarters when king Caspian said, "No Mary, take her up to her own chambers in the main part of the castle and tomorrow she can meet you early to figure out her duties and tasks for the day."

"No, that's ok if i'm going to work here I will be with the other workers. All I really need is a place to sleep not an entire chamber." I said to both of them.

"I will have someone bring her a change of clothing and a set of clothes for tomorrow. Also show her where you will be meeting her tomorrow and help her get set in her own chambers.", he explained to Mary with a stern voice.

"Sir..", I began

"Rosalie, you saved my life and the least I could do is give you a nice peaceful place to rest." and with that he said his goodnight to both of us and moved up the stairs and out of view.

Walking behind Mary gave me a chance to look at every corner of the castle from outside to my chambers. The castle was complete stone and along every wall were torches lit behind decorated glass. We finally reached two small sized double door and I waited for Mary to unlock it. She opened it and walked in but for a couple seconds I stayed outside and I looked left to right down the hallways thinking, There's no guards, I could run, I could get out of here . Then Mary called me in and my thoughts dispersed being replaced by reality of the possibilities that I could run straight out of here, without getting caught, were close to none.

The room was brightly lit by a fireplace to my left and on my right was a large bed with red vibrant drapes tied to the sides. Next to the fireplace was a small couch, two chairs and in the center was a wooden table. I looked straight forward and there were doors leading to a balcony outside. I walked towards it and looking out I saw that the sun was almost gone from sight, except for a faint glow that in a few minutes would disappear.

"oh looks like the King has already had you nightgown brought up." said Mary picking up a white nightgown and placing it on the bed. "would you like to freshen up before you head into bed, I could run a bath for you?"

I walked away from the window and towards the bed looking at the nightgown.

"Or if you rather do it yourself that is ok but you look rather tired and like you could use some freshening up." Mary continued.

"No I can't."I said turning towards Mary. "I can't remember how to. Its just been so long since I've taken an actual bath that I can't remember how to work one." I said still looking at the gown sheepishly.

I'm sure once I tried, I could figure it out but it was different and strange. The last time I was able to take a bath was the night before the Telmarines invaded and being here in their castle, I know is wrong. However, something inside of me was telling me this is where i'm suppose to be.

At least for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia**

* * *

I decided to stay and sleep. There was no use in trying to escape tonight, but tomorrow I'll look for a way out of this castle.

I relaxed into the sheets and faced towards the window. I looked out to the stars and began to close my eyes, trying to force sleep into them. But soon my eyes fluttered open again, except I didn't see the stars anymore. I was laying on the cool grass floor of the forest.

How did I get back? Had it all been a dream?

I stood up, but I noticed I was still in the nightgown Mary had given me. I began to walk when I heard a familiar voice,

"Hello Annalee." it was the great lion himself.

"Aslan! Did you get me out the castle?" I asked running and gave him a hug.

He chuckled as I let go. "No Annalee, I didn't." he said changing to a serious expression

"but, then how am I back? Where are we actually, I don't remember this part of the forest." I asked looking around.

"That's because it isn't. You are not back in the forest my dear. You are still in the Castle of Caspian."

"Then you're not really here either. This is a dream." I said feeling the hope and happiness leave my body.

"I am here, Annalee. I am here to tell you that you must stay in the Castle of Caspian. Stay and live, for you have much to learn and much to accomplish there."

"Stay? But I can't Aslan, I need to get back! Back to my people, my home! How can you tell me I have to stay?!"

I couldn't believe what Aslan was saying. He knew I had to go back. He knew I had to return and protect our family.

"What could I possibly learn from these people? The ones who took our land and forced our people into hiding? There is nothing I need to do here, except get out and get back home." I looked at Aslan appalled and in disbelief. But he only looked at me with an unchanging expression.

"You of all people Annalee, know that you are still learning, everyday." Aslan said with a smile and he knew he had me. There was no way I could argue with that because it was true. I did know this. "Remember the days before you got your ring? You learned much about yourself those days and everyday after that."

I lowered my head remembering the exact days Aslan was speaking of.

Malia had been training me to use my magic. I was beginning to get tired of Malia telling me I wasn't ready to do it on my own. So I decided to show her otherwise. The demonstration of my control was going well, but by the end I was wrapped in leaves and branches. Malia refused to help me get untangled until I admitted I wasn't ready to use magic on my own. I refused to say it, so instead I struggled to try and get myself out of the branches. With frustration and anger I was able to free myself but at the cost of the trees. I was happy for a second, that I had freed myself, but looking down I saw the branches and leaves broken on the ground. Crying I apologized to Malia. I learned that I don't always know what is best for me and to listen to the people who care about me, because they always have my best interest at heart. That day I got my ring.

It was gold, with a light green crystal. Coming out of the crystal were gold looking branches intertwining and around my finger. The ring was meant to control my magic, especially when my emotions were getting in the way. I stopped using it years ago when Malia decided I was ready to use magic without it.

"Yes, I remember." I said and Aslan smiled. I felt warmth and happiness embrace me and I closed my hands,eyes and I felt something in my palm.

"My ring. But why? I thought I was in control, at least of my magic."

"Yes you were Annalee, in the forest, but in the castle you will experience strong emotions and the ring will keep your magic until you return."

"You mean keep it in control, right?" I said sounding a little worried.

"No Annalee, the ring will harness your magic so you wont use it so long as you are away from the forest."

I looked down at my ring and away from Aslan. So many feelings were running through me. I was scared, worried, and sad at the thought of how long I was going to be away from my people.

"Trust me Annalee, for now this is how things need to be, and in time you will return to the forest."

I do trust him and I always will. Aslan has cared for me and taught me so much. So I put my ring on and looked at Aslan. "I trust you." and with those words he took a step toward me and I felt a warm breeze hit my face forcing my eyes to close. When I opened them again I was looking out the window of my chambers and into the morning sky.

* * *

Mary had told me a guard named John would escort me to the kitchen in the morning to learn what my daily work would be. I guessed I woke too soon for Mary to need me, seeing as the sun had not rise over the hills yet, but going back to sleep wasn't an option.

I stood out on the balcony thinking to myself of the probability that my talk with Aslan was only a dream and nothing more. My thoughts quickly vanished when I saw and felt the ring around my finger.

The view out of the balcony was similar to the one I could faintly remember seeing outside of Cair Paravel. With the exception of the sounds of the ocean and the feeling of the cool breeze that would come through the windows. Looking out this balcony I could see many part of the castle. The stables, barn, and the courtyard where I had arrived. There was another small space that I couldn't quite make out in the darkness. I continued to explore the view and noticed how lost in time I was when I heard a knock on the door. It stopped for a couple seconds then started again.

"Miss, may I come in?" asked a young but strong voice that seemed all too familiar.

"Yes, come in." I said not turning away from the view. I heard the door click open and then I heard a gasp.

"I'm so sorry Miss I thought I heard you say come in."

"I did, is everything-" I cut off when I turned around and saw the guard looking at the floor and I could his cheeks were flushed. "-OK?"

"I'll excuse myself out so you can get dressed and again I apologize for the intrusion." I was confused at his reaction and then I looked down. I was still in my nightgown. I hurried to grab the robe Mary had left in the wash room and I giggled remembering how covered a girl had to be in front of a boy.

"No it's alright. Really, in the forest there is no such thing as doors, or walls for that matter." I said smiling again. Seeing how embarrassed the guard was, I tried to reassured him it was no big deal.

"Well I insist on apologizing anyways miss." said the guard only now lifting up his head and making eye contact with me.

His blue eyes I had never seen before, but there was something familiar about him besides his voice. Then he lifted his chin up and I saw it. A scar. It was a fresh cut and I knew it was, because I had done it.

It was the man in the hood from the slave trade. The one who... who I couldn't even stand to think about. I tried not to react but it was difficult as I felt my hands begin to shake.

"You look familiar, were you with the unit that..that helped me yesterday?" I asked the man trying to keep my voice calm but it was becoming difficult.

He seemed to have noticed my stutter and took a step toward me, "No I wasn't Miss, I am only a castle guard and I do not fight outside of this castle."

"Yes, well maybe I am mistaken." I said beginning to walk away from the balcony and towards the fireplace. But he remained on the other side of the couch across from me. "You just looked very much like a man I saw, but there's only one difference." I said not sure of what his reaction would be but decided to continue anyway,"The cut on your chin." I said and turned sideways towards the fire place.

Then looking to the side I saw the guard slowly making his way around the couch and towards me. "Yes well this cut is actually recent." He said and all I did was look at him, "Yes, surprisingly, by two strong hands and some stiff rope."

I stalled no more and grabbed the fireplace iron and pointed it at the guard. "It is you. Your the one who..."

"The one from the auction yes, but please miss let me explain." He said with his hands up.

"Did you follow me? Why are you here?" I asked with a demanding voice.

"I told you miss, I am a simple castle guard, but I was at the auction. It was all part of the kings plan. I was supposed to get as many people out of there before the ambush, but when I tried to lead you away, well this happened." He explained motioning to his chin. I didn't lower the fire iron because I still didn't believe him.

"Then why did you lie and say you weren't there yesterday?" I said pointing the iron higher towards his neck.

"I thought you would scream, run or worse, you would hit me again." he said with a chuckle. he really didn't seem like a bad person but the fact that he had lied, didn't sit with me well.

"Ok fine, I'll believe you, if you answer one question. Without lying and if you do, you'll be looking at this fire iron halfway through your side" I said pointing it at him. "Who are you?"

The guard looked at me and squinted as if he didn't understand my question but he started talking anyways. "I told you my name is John and I am no more than a simple castle guard."

That was all I needed. I lowered the fire iron and looked at John, "I believe you." I said and John looked more puzzled.

"Just by telling you my name?" He asked

"Yes, not many can lie about their name and you didn't stutter once." I said smiling at him "Also Mary might of told me you would be coming up and you also have a sword. So if you were here to hurt me, you would've taken it out the moment I grabbed that iron."

John looked to his side as if only now realizing he had a sword and chuckled. "Yeah that probably would've been a good idea, wouldn't it?"

We both laughed and I apologized for not believing him and he apologized for lying. Then I looked at him really for the first time and noticed he was young, maybe no more than 2 or 3 years older than what I appeared to be. I realized he had come for a completely different reason so I asked why he had come to get me. He said Mary sent him to wake me up and tell me to get ready and have him escort me downstairs. John went outside while I changed into the same rosy brown dress but this time I decided to braid my hair to the side. I finished getting changed and walked out to the hall and nodded to John that I was ready to go.

But what I didn't tell him was, that I was ready to start the new life that I apparently needed to make in the castle. For how long? That unfortunately for me, is something that only Aslan knows.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia**

* * *

2 weeks had gone by since I arrived, 2 weeks since I spoke to Aslan, and 2 weeks since I'd seen the king. From what I heard its not uncommon for the king to be gone for weeks at a time. I decided best to not ask questions and just work. The king had not told Mary specifically what I was to work in but she took it on herself to teach me everything. So for the last 2 weeks I've followed Mary doing everything and anything she wanted me to work on. The kitchen was where she had me first.

I met the castle's cook and the lady servers and some of the farmers when I went to get fresh eggs from the hen coops. Mary was surprised that neither the hens or the pigs chased me while out there. I told her with a laugh that maybe I had a way with animals.

Then she showed me to the dining room where, now, every morning I go and set the table and every night I clean it up. Mary didn't have me do everything she did because there were other social matters she attended to. So while she took care of those she had me either in the kitchen or in the stables. If she gave me a choice I would say the stables. I met the horse caretaker who every now and then would let me wash and brush the horses.

Those were some of the better days, but everyday was the same.

Wake up, setup, cook, clean and then Mary would send me up to my chambers.

"Miss? Are you awake? Rosalie!?"

I was already awake but had decided to take a morning bath since I'm always awake before everyone else and I usually have to wait hours until I head down to the kitchen.I put my robe on and headed to the doors. It was John.I was going to ask what was going on when he stood stick straight and hands to his side.

"What are you-"

"Miss Rosalie I have a message from Mary, may I?" he motioned into my room.

"Yes, of course." I opened the door wider and let him in and left the door cracked open.

Once I turned to look at him I burst into laughter.

"Really John? Miss? You know I hate that."

I laughed and stood straight up mocking his appearance that he had at the door. I knew he had done it because there were other guards outside and he had to act a certain way.

John and I had grown into close friends during the 2 weeks but we quickly learned that we had to show certain manners when around others guards, especially Laderon.

The first time he spotted us he heard me call him John and scolded us both. Me for not calling him 'Sir' Johnathon, his full name, and then scolded John for not correcting me. Once he saw Laderon he stiffened up and resumed to calling me Miss or Lady. So now when there's no one around we'll call each other with titles just to make fun but he usually does it to annoy me.

"Stop laughing 'Miss' Rosalie." said John through a bit of laughter himself.

"Ok, ok I'll stop, but whats wrong why are you up so early?"

"Its not just me, look." He pointed out the balcony and I could see maids and other servants walking around and lights everywhere. I looked back at him giving him a questioning look, "It's the king, he's back and he's with his son."

Once I walked down to the kitchen Mary had me setting the dining room and then back in the kitchen to help cook. She also had me with her around getting other people to get ready for the king and princes arrival.

I had heard only a couple words of the prince but not much to figure him out. He had apparently been with his uncle Miraz for a month. I had asked John a couple times about Prince Caspian and he had nothing negative to say. The maids and Mary spoke fondly of Prince Caspian saying he was a "very well behaved young man" but nothing more.

I went everywhere with Mary until we heard the announcement and the gates Mary was ready to head down to great the king and prince, she asked if I wanted to go with her or to the stables. I think she figured out my preference after a couple times, but she still asked and still I preferred the stables.

I began brushing one of the horses manes when Thomas, walked in. Thomas is the animal caretaker in the castle. Thomas was always kind to me and he never minded me being in the stables alone as long as I was careful. He reminded me so much of an old friend. A faun who lived in the castle when the king and queens still reigned. I became friends with him after the kings and queens left Narnia and Aslan called me to Cair Paravel. We would always have tea and sometimes sardines, but I didn't like them very much but he loved them. How I miss Mr. Tumnus.

I kept brushing the horses mane as Thomas walked into the stables, "Hello Thomas, did you not go down to greet the king?"

"No Miss, I wanted to get these horses washed before the other ones come in from the kings trip. I see you had the same idea as always."

"I guess I did."

Thomas went behind one of the horses stable doors and began to work away. I finished brushing the horse and led him outside to wash him up. I got outside when I saw John walking towards me with his same stick straight stance. I looked around but there was no one. I looked back at John and realized he had puffed his chest out and put his fists on his hips mocking his own walk. I began to smile and walked over to the water. John walked over with me and helped me a little and we just talked for a bit.

"Rosalie why do you like coming to the stables so much? Every time i've heard Mary ask you where you want to go you always say the stables."

"I don't know, I guess I feel happy here and being outside reminds me-" I stopped myself before I even began to think about the forest again, because all it did was make me miss it more. "I just enjoy being out here, that's all." I smiled at John and I was glad he didn't push me on my answer. I finished washing the horse and took him back inside the stables. I was closing his door when a guard ran towards John and I.

"Miss Rosalie, Mary asks for you to return to your chambers right away."

"To my chambers? But its only morning did she mention why?"

"No Miss, but she also asked for Sir Johnathon to accompany you as well." With those words the guard bowed his head and headed out of the stables.

John and I headed to my chambers without saying a word. We walked in and Mary along with two other maids were setting down a simple floor length dress.

"There you are Rosalie. Here's your dress and these are your maids Lila and Anne. They will help you get ready for breakfast." Mary walked right to me and began to push me to the vanity and brush my hair then stood me up and moved me toward the dress on the bed.

I didn't understand why Mary was doing all of this or what she was talking about. Maids, dress, breakfast?

"Mary, what are you talking about? Why did you ask me and Jo- Sir Johnathon to come here? I thought you would be with the king." I said holding her back from undressing me right in front of John.

"Rosalie the king want you to join him for breakfast today now hurry! Lila grab some pins to hold her hair back and- oh a rag to wipe this dirt from her arms. I shouldn't of sent you to the stables hurry now child."

Mary moved me like a doll around the room and John stood straight and next to the door but I knew he was getting embarrassed and had Mary let him go outside the door. Once I was done, Mary led me outside and had John escort me to the breakfast room.

I didn't know what was going on or what to think. Why would the king want me at breakfast? He said he would let me work here not be a guest. I stopped a hallway down from the dining room.

"Miss were almost to the dining area." John stopped in front of me when he noticed I wasn't moving. He looked left and right and didn't see any guards then turned towards me.

"Rosalie, what's wrong? Come on everything will be fine, maybe he just wants to thank you again." He smiled at me but I just couldn't do it back because so many different things were going through my head.

"What if this is it John? What if the dress and the maids for a day was a way to give a bittersweet goodbye? What if- What if he's telling me to leave the castle." I know I was exaggerating but I didn't lnow what else this was about. You would think I would be happy to leave and go back to the forest, but no. Aslan needs me stay for whatever reason I need to stay in the castle. Until its time for me to leave and I just can't let him down.

"You know that's not true Rosalie. If he was going to kick you out he would of done it already. It will be OK and I'll be there with you. I'm not going anywhere, besides you have the best guard in this castle I'd like to see him try to make you leave." John gave me his best chest puff and scary funny stare. I smiled and he took my hand reassuring me that he was there for me. John let go of my hands and walked a small distance behind me.

We walked to the dining room double doors and the door guards on each side opened them wide for me and John to walk in.

I saw King Caspian on the other side of the room sitting and talking to his son. When he saw me he gave me a smile and both him and his son stood up, "Rosalie, how are you? Please come sit." I nodded and gave him a smile while he signaled to the chair on his right. John followed behind me and pulled the chair for me to sit down, but before I did I looked across from me and saw Prince Caspian for the first time.

He looked around the age I appeared to be. He had long black wavy hair and dark eyes. He was actually quite handsome. "You must be Prince Caspian?" I said.

He had been looking at me with a bit of surprise. It took him a while to say something but he finally did, "Yes I am and you must be Rosalie my father told me much about you and how you saved his life. But he never mentioned that you loo-" He stopped himself and I felt my eyes grow wide with surprise at what he might say. "Sorry I just pictured a different girl when he mentioned you were a bit out spoke and good with a crossbow."

"Well I hope it wasn't a bad different." I said finally sitting down.

"No not at all! You're beautiful, oh uh sorry I didn't mean to I-"

I smiled and looked down at my hands a bit caught off guard but I realized he didn't know how to end this conversation, "It's ok, thank you." Was all I could think to say.

We sat in silence until the cooks and servers began to bring in the breakfast. It felt strange to be the one siting down and not helping but I thanked every one of them. King Caspian tried to make conversation but they all ended with a couple word answers from myself. Prince Caspian didn't say much but a small smile and nod every once and a while. When we were almost finished eating, Mary walked into the room.

King Caspian Stood for her and began to talk.

"Rosalie I know this request may seem a bit odd to you and I already expressed my gratitude for saving my life but I want to continue to help you if you allow me to." He seemed to be choosing his words carefully and I was hesitant to answer.

"Sir you have given me a place to live and work, I don't need anything else."

"Rosalie," He said with an exhale and a look towards Mary. "from this day forward I would like you to join Caspian and his professor every morning after breakfast for educational lessons. Then in the afternoons Mary will be giving you etiquette and other teachings that she has had to learn as well, that are required of a lady."

I had no words for anything he was saying because I didn't understand why he wanted me to take any sort of lessons.

"Sir, with all do respect I can read and write perfectly well and I don't see the need in lessons on being a lady. You brought me here to work for a place to live and I accepted. However I don't think I will be using these new lessons in the kitchen very often sir"

"Rosalie this is for your future and you are now under my care, so you will join Caspian and the professor in the library for your first lesson today. Mary will meet you in your chambers after lunch and she will instruct you."

I had no words because he gave me no choice. I stood ready to say something but I heard a calming voice and a pinch in my middle finger. My ring was holding me back and I could feel the magic trying to release from me but it couldn't. I turned back towards John and King Caspian followed my gaze and before I could ask, he answered, "Jonathon you, from now on, will escort Lady Rosalie wherever she may go. I trust you will do your job and she will be safe."

"Of course your Majesty." John gave the king a bow and returned to his stance.

Mary put a hand on my shoulder, "come Milady or you will be late for your lesson."

I looked at the king and didn't say a word. What was there to say. Aslan told me to learn in the castle maybe this is what he meant and knew this was going to happen. I trust Aslan, and with not another word I walked away with Mary and John walking a close distance behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Narnia lovers! I know I haven't updated in awhile but this is I believe the longest chapter I have written and I will try and write close to this much. I have so many ideas on how I want to set this up but I know the basics and now that school has technically finished I will be hopefully updating faster. Thank you to my new subscribers and comment. I really appreciate each and every reader.**

 **Update 5/16/16: I also want to mention that I have read the first 2 books and I know Caspian's mother died after his father. However I am going Movieverse with this story and although they did mention his fathers death they did not mention his mothers. I also edited some parts in the story that I meant to change before I updated.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think in the comments. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia**

* * *

John walked me to the professor's personal library but once we reached the room I walked in alone. I walked in uncertain and I saw no one so I said a quiet hello, but no one answered. Looking through the books they all seemed like normal books that one would carry in the library but then a small cracked door in the wall caught my attention. It was a small book shelf inside the wall with books of different sizes and bright colors. I took one out, and flipped it open almost dropping it when I saw the pictures. They were stories of Narnia. The kings and queens of old, fauns, centaurs, everything and everyone. I took a seat on one of the chairs and looked through the books. They were stories, they were the history of when my people lived in Narnia peacefully. I flipped back to the beginning where it told the story of how the white witch was defeated. I was surprised that they would carry these books in the castle especially when they were forbidden.

I suddenly heard the door open and footsteps coming towards me. Quickly I stood up off the chair and went towards a pile of books to hide the Narnian one in. Soon I realized why didn't I just place it back in the shelf where I found it but it was too late. I stumbled over a book on the floor and to catch my fall I knocked over the pile on the table. I sighed and began to pick up the books.

"Lady Rosalie are you alright?" it was Prince Caspian. When he got closer he noticed I was picking up the books. "Oh here let me." He kneeled down and picked up most of the books and placed them back on the table.

"Sorry I'm not usually this clumsy I don't know what happened." I did know what happened, it was the ring. When my magic was overtaken by the ring I felt unbalanced and now I'm tripping over a book.

"It's alright, there's so many books in here I wonder why there isn't more books on the floor anyways." He laughed and handed me more of the book to put on the table. Then he gave me a mysterious stare almost wondering whether or not to do or say something but he did anyways. "I would expect a girl who is said to be good with a crossbow, to be less clumsy and a bit more sneaky."

I raised my eyebrows trying to act like I had no idea what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"I am speaking of the book you hid in the pile on the floor" he extended his hand with a grin on his face and I picked up the Narnian book and handed it to him. "Perhaps that one arrow was a lucky one" he smiled and looked down at the book.

I was willing to admit that I grabbed the book but no way was I going to say I had luck when I shot that arrow. "I am sorry your majesty but luck isn't something I've dealt with in a long time" I wasn't smiling anymore and quickly he wasn't either. I began to walk towards the book shelves and away from Prince Caspian.

"I didn't mean to offend you milady I apologize. However I do have a question." I turned to look back at him. "How did you unlock the bookshelf?"

"I didn't, it was open when I walked in, but how did you know that was where I got the book?" I asked and in response he gave me a small grin and looked down at the book.

"The professor has a personal set of these old Narnian books and keeps them locked. I walked in one day and it was unlocked, I was curious and grabbed one and began to read. The professor caught me but instead of being angry he told me more of the stories."

"So you know these stories?" I asked curiously seeing how fondly he talked about the professor and the Narnian books.

"Most of them, the professor has a love for these old tales-"

"Old tales or History that is only an opinion of the reader, your Majesty." It was the professor, he was an elderly man with a white long beard and small glasses. Both Caspian and I were startled at his sudden appearance and abruptly turned to the professor. He smiled at me and said "isn't it, Milady? I am quite sure you have your personal view on these 'old tales'." I smiled at his words because he was right the Telmarines have dismissed these stories for only fairy tales instead of the true history of Narnia.

"Professor, it's very nice to see you again too. This is lady Rosalie." Caspian introduced me and soon we were done with the conversation. The professor took the book from Prince Caspian and mentioned that he would like it kept a secret because they were forbidden and he wasn't any exception, then he began with the lesson.

* * *

 ** _1 Month later..._**

"Now I would like for you two to read the first 3 chapters together and present to me a short summary by tomorrow." Caspian and I both groaned at the professor. Three chapters were not a lot but we still thought something else would be of better use to do that day. "I am sure between the both of you, you will finish with plenty of time." He gave us a grin and handed us the book. Lately the professor had been giving us work to do together and neither of us found the point but we did it anyways.

"Professor, Mary would like Prince Caspian and Lady Rosalie for Lunch", John since the first day of lessons with the professor would wait outside then let us know when Mary wanted us for lunch and every time I was happy to see and hear him.

We thanked the professor and walked out into the hallway.

"Sir Jonathan would you take Lady Rosalie down without me I need to run to my chambers before I go." Caspian had forgotten to take off some of his armor after his training, and Mary hated when he would wear it to lunch even though he had more training afterwards. But Mary hated when Caspian and I were late even more.

"Prince Caspian, you know Mary will make you clean out the stables again and this time she won't let me help you." Last time he was late Mary was furious but I felt bad and helped him with his punishment but only with Mary's approval.

"Lady Rosalie, I have told you before call me Caspian please. And I will hurry, I might even be down there before you two." He gave me a laugh then ran towards his chamber.

Caspian and I had quickly grown into a good friendship it was somewhat of a brother sister relationship. However we haven't gotten into the names without titles part just yet.

I watched as Caspian turned the corner in a fast sprint. I smiled involuntarily, thinking of Mary's reaction when he was late.

"You're going to cover for him again aren't you?" John began to walk in front of me at a fast pace and I had to jog to keep up.

"What do you mean?" I asked but he didn't slow down." John what's wrong?"

"Nothing Rose, you just always end up covering for his mistakes and you wind up in trouble." I didn't understand where his attitude was coming from. I mean I had covered for Caspian the second time he was late but then again it was my fault. I dropped some ink on his shirt during the lesson and he wanted to change it before Mary got a look at it.

"John." he was still walking in front of me and not looking back to talk with me. "John look at me," I got a hold of his shoulder and stopped him. He finally turned to face me "I can handle Mary but I don't understand your sudden indifference with Caspian?" John assured me it was nothing and again said he just didn't want to see Mary angry with me. I smiled grabbed his face and told him I will be OK. Then I decided to partially annoy him and try to get him to smile by pushing on the corners of his mouth. He quickly laughed and we decided to hurry to lunch.

* * *

 _Unknown to Rosalie and John, Prince Caspian had returned to get his books from the professor's library and seen their close interaction and found it curious. He however never mentioned it to Rosalie that day._

* * *

We walked into the dining area and waiting for us was Mary with her arms crossed in front and her foot tapping on the floor impatiently.

"Good afternoon Mary, King Caspian" I said politely with a curtsy.

"Was lunch already served?" I asked while sitting down.

"No not yet, king Caspian had the manners to ask for them to wait until you and Caspian decided to show up." Mary had not uncrossed her arms the entire time and I was just waiting for her to explode.

"Mary it's alright they're only a couple minutes late." King Caspian was trying to get Mary to sit and join us for lunch but she wasn't going to.

"No your majesty it's not alright. Rosalie you know a lady is never late and where is Caspian?"

"I know Mary, you made that clear on my first lesson and your right, a lady is never late." Mary gave me a questioning look because she knew I wasn't just going to agree with her like that. "everyone else is simply early" I gave her a smile and I could see king Caspian begin to form a smile as well. However Mary was not amused at all.

"Mary I'm sorry I know i'm not suppose to be late, and Caspian-" I glanced at John and he knew what I was going to do, " is getting my cloak, I mentioned to him that I was cold and he volunteered, like a gentleman, to fetch it from my room."

"Is that so, so when Caspian comes in he will have your cloak in his hand?" Mary asked with raised eyebrows and I knew she wasn't believing me.

"I'm not so sure about that, I might of thrown it under my bed and he probably won't find it." just then Caspian walked in out of breath and his armor off. "see I told you he probably wouldn't find my cloak in my room." I made it clear what I was saying and Caspian caught on fast.

"Yes, I'm sorry Rosalie I looked everywhere and I'm sorry Mary for being late." Caspian and I both smiled at Mary with our most sincere looks but Mary had not changed her expression what so ever.

"Well Caspian since you're so keen on being a gentleman I'm sure Thomas will be very appreciative of you helping him clean the stables after lunch" Caspian gave Mary a small yes of course and looked over at me with a look of it didn't work this time. I smiled because I knew it wasn't going to work but we had to try anyways. "Oh and Rosalie, as a lady, you can't be seen cleaning the stables so you are not allowed to help Caspian, is that clear?" I gave Mary a nod and she sighed with exhaustion.

King Caspian then had a look of realization, "Mary I thought you were taking Caspian to the seamstress this afternoon? Caspian will just have to help Thomas tomorrow." Caspian and I both had a look of confusion.

"That's right, well I guess you can help Thomas tomorrow and Rosalie you are coming to the seamstress today as well."

Then king Caspian looked towards me but talked to Mary, "And Mary have Rosalie fitted for some dresses and cloaks as well as well as her gown. "

"Gown? Sir, I only need one cloak and the dresses I have are enough. Really sir there is no need." I did only have one cloak and 3 dresses, as well as the work dress Mary had given me when I helped in the kitchen. However I didn't want King Caspian to give me anymore because I didn't know why he felt the need to.

"Why do we need to go to the seamstress, Mary?" Caspian asked

"You father has decided to have the summer ball this year and you need to be fitted for new dress robes and Rosalie needs a gown for the ball as well. After all it is her day of announcement." Mary had a smile of pride towards me but I didn't understand what the ball was for or why I needed to be announced. I looked toward Caspian and he seemed even more surprised than I was and he was looking at his father.

"What do you mean by my announcement Mary? If this is a royal ball I have no business attending." My voice was beginning to sound angry and Mary noticed.

It's the kings announcement as your patron, Rosalie. King Caspian also thought it would be appropriate to announce you officially as a Telmarine lady and the summer ball he felt was appropriate. You will also help me plan the ball, so after the fitting we will begin with the organization of everything including the tables, decoration- " I couldn't stand to listen to everything, it was just too much at one time. So I cut off Mary, stood up and walked out of the dining room. I heard Mary call me once and then John came behind me.

"Rose! Rosalie, where are you going, what's wrong?"

"Nothing John , please just leave me alone." I walked faster and somewhere around the castle I lost him.

I was mad and confused I never noticed in which direction I had walked or run. Then I ended up in front of an open door way..

It was a garden or what was left of one. There were no flowers or blossoms growing even though spring was coming to an end and summer was a month away. The square garden had smaller square sections where flowers previously grew. Although my magic was gone I could still feel the flowers that were trapped deep in the soil. There were some trees here and there but only the branches were there to show. I looked up and realized I could see the balcony to my chambers and that this was the dark patch of green I could see and wondered about. It saddened me to see a garden with beautiful potential not being used.

"It was my mother's garden." I turned around towards the voice expecting to see John but it wasn't him. Prince Caspian was the one standing in the doorway and he began to walk towards me. " Soon after she passed away my father had the gardeners fired or placed in other jobs and her garden was left without care and soon the flowers died and never grew again."

"Why?" I looked at Caspian but now he was staring off at a different part of the garden and I could see he was remembering and almost getting lost in his memories.

"I think it reminded him of the love he lost and every time he saw it, it saddened him so he had it shut off. This was also where we had the summer ball every year."

"Caspian, I'm so sorry I didn't realize this ball meant so much."

"It's alright, it just surprises me his sudden decision to host it this year." I walked away from him towards one of the trees.

"Lady Rosalie what's wrong, why won't you accept my father's help?

"Please Prince Caspian don't call me Lady Rosalie."

He smiled and turned to face me "Alright so you can call me 'Prince' Caspian but I can not call you 'lady' Rosalie?"

"There's a difference you're a prince but i'm no lady."

"Alright Rosalie I won't call you lady anymore but you must agree to not call me prince either. It's just Caspian."

I smiled and nodded in agreement. Caspian tried to ask me once again why I didn't want to be announced.

"Caspian I don't deserve any of this, I'm not a lady or a royal. I don't want to be announced to anyone as something I am not." This was partially true. I don't want to be presented to the kingdom as any sort of part of the Telmarines. I'm not a Telmarine, I'm a Narnian and If I am announced as a Telmarine lady I feel, I have betrayed my people and that is not something I am willing to do.

"Rosalie, from the time that I met you I noticed a difference in my father. I know he sees something special in you, and I do too."

"How are you so sure of that?"

"What Caspian says is true Lady Rosalie. That day in the square I could have left you to another family but I didn't." King Caspian walked into the garden and an older man was standing with him as well, "Believe me when I say that it was because you have potential to be at a higher status and I would like to help you reach it. Like I said a month ago you are under my care as of that day and I will do my best to educate you and bring up to your potential."

I was flattered that he believed in me and so did Caspian and being in the garden had a calming effect on me just like the forest. I remembered what Aslan said to me to stay and learn and that is what king Caspian wants me to do. This is what I'm meant to do now.

"Thank you sir, and I apologize for walking out I truly meant no disrespect."

"Very well, Mary is waiting or both of you for your fittings, Sir Johnathon will escort both of you there." John had been standing behind King Caspian. "But first, Lady Rosalie I'd like you to meet Mr. Carston." I bowed my head greeting Mr. Carston. He was a an old man but he had a bright smile to make him look years younger.

"Its very nice to meet you milady. Prince Caspian it brings me joy to see you again." Prince Caspian greeted Mr. Carston with a hug and he explained that Mr. Carston was the gardener and close friends to the queen and when the garden was closed down the king couldn't fire him so he had him help with the animals and other smaller gardens around the castle.

"Well Mr. Carston I invited you here to meet Lady Rosalie because she will be your supervisor in the care for the queen's garden and in the preparations for the summer ball."

"Sir?" I looked at Caspian and at the King in surprise and lost for words. He was giving me the garden, the queen's garden and I didn't know what to think of Caspians expression. Was he shocked or mad at his fathers handing over his mother's garden?

"I would like the preparations for the garden to start tomorrow morning. Lady Rosalie I heard you're an early riser and it should be no problem?" I nodded in response but I was still looking at Caspian.

"Prince Caspian, I- are you.." I was stumbling over what to say or ask. I wanted to ask for his permission or blessing in taking care of his mother's garden but there were no right words to ask.

"Rosalie, if my father believes that you will bring this garden to the beauty that I know my mother would want, than I do to." I couldn't contain myself I walked to Caspian and gave him a hug, at first Caspian was stunned but then quickly returned the hug.

"Thank you Caspian." I turned to the king and thanked him as well. I was honored that King Caspian would entrust me with a special garden such as this but being in here gave me a feeling of peace and home.

"Very well than, tomorrow Mr. Carston will meet you here in the garden for your instructions as well as others that will be working in the garden as well. Now I would hurry to the seamstress before Mary loses her patience completely this time." King Caspian gave both of us a fatherly smile and John led the way to the seamstress.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello narnians! I wanted to let you know I will be doing different points of view from now on but they will be short and it will always switch back to Rosalie's and I will let you know when it switches.**

Now here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia**

* * *

"My lady the roses are growing beautifully and the hydrangeas are growing with them very well." said Mr. Carston.

Every morning he would tell me which flowers were growing well and the ones we needed to focus on for the day.

"That's good, what about the loniceras?"

"The lonicera shrubs have yet to fully blossom, milady. I am not sure if they will be ready for the ball"

"Well they are a bit late but I have faith that they will grow by next week. Let's take a closer look."

6 weeks had passed since planting and planning had begun and now we only had a week left until the summer ball. We walked over to the honeysuckle bushes and Mr. Carston was right, not one in sight was fully bloomed. "Perhaps it's too early for them. They do love the later humid summer. Perhaps-"

"Lady Rosalie, Lady Rosalie! Look I found a um.." it was Lilly, a young girl no bigger than 8 years old ran to me in pure joy at finding the first full grown lonicera of the bush, but not knowing how to pronounce it she looked at it confused.

I smiled at her confused expression, "It's a honeysuckle Lily, and yes you did." Just then her mother hurried over when she heard her daughter. Lily's mother was one of the gardeners and sometimes she would bring her daughter to help.

"Lilly I told you before, don't pull the flowers."

"I'm sorry mama but I heard Lady Rosalie say that she didn't see any and when I found it I thought I could show her and.." Lily's voice grew slower and quieter and I could see she was in between tears.

"It's alright Lily I know you didn't want to cause the flowers harm, but from now on you know not to do it right?" I asked and I smiled at her with reassurance and she nodded in response. Handing me the honeysuckle she exhaled a quiet sorry. There was no use in making waste of the honeysuckle so I handed it back . "It's alright, but since you were the first to find the honeysuckle, you can keep it." She smiled at me while taking back the flower.

I wondered if she had ever tasted a honeysuckle and while I asked she gave me a curious look and a shake of her head. I knelt down and explained that inside each honeysuckle there was a pearl of honey and if you did it right you could even taste the warm honey yourself. "Do you wanna try it?" Lily nodded her head and I explained to her, "First you want to take off the trumpet right at the bottom." She giggled at the name but did what I explained. "Now do you see that little string. Yes? Now slowly pull it." She pulled the pistol with such care and then there it was. A small pearl size drop of honey. Lily looked at me for assurance that that was what she was looking for "Go ahead." She placed it on the tip of her tongue and settling with the taste she beamed with happiness.

"It's so sweet." she said

I giggled at her response "It is isn't it, just like you." Lily thanked me and went skipping to her mother with a new found joy on her face.

"That was very kind of you Lady Rosalie." said John walking up behind me. John had been walking with Mr. Carston and I through the garden but never saying a word until then.

Since King Caspian told him that he was my guard he wouldn't leave my side. I didn't mind it very much considering he was the closest friend I had in the castle. But weeks ago when I walked out of the dinning room King Caspian didn't like that he had not followed and since then John made sure to be a responsible guard and do as he was told.

He had also grown into the habit of calling me Rose for short but in front of so many people a certain face had to be upheld by both of us. I was ready to thank my friend when another boy who had taken a brotherly role in the short time i'd been in the palace, walked into the garden.

"Jonathon's right Rosalie that was very kind, but then, I didn't expect anything less" Caspian apparently had been standing there watching me with Lily and only now decided to say something as well.

"Thank you Caspian, how was training with Ladron this morning?" Ladron was Caspian's combat trainer and every morning he had him training after breakfast and after lessons. He was an interesting man but I never engaged in so much as a conversation with him since the day I arrived. He didn't seem too fond of me considering he called me a whore in the first seconds of meeting me. So I decided it was best to stay away.

"As good as it can be these day." Caspian had been worrying about not being able to get his shots at the right angle for higher targets and Ladron had been badgering him for not trying hard enough. "I still can not reach those high targets and I've tried so many ways. It's frustrating."

We had started walking through the garden and I was cleaning the flowers of the dead leaves. "And of course, I wouldn't understand, because according to you I've only shot one arrow and luck was what helped in that situation, right?"

Caspian began to apologize saying that wasn't what he meant but all I did was smile and laugh at his taking me serious. Caspian called me cruel for pretending to be hurt but laughed with me.

He remembered why he had come and apparently Mary had been looking for us to remind us that we had lessons and she had found Caspian first. I began to look for Mr. Carston to let him know I was leaving and coming back this afternoon when Caspian continued to talk,

"Rosalie," said Caspian and then he pulled a red rose from a bush on his left and handed it to me "A rose for a Rose." I looked at him in amazement but he was just smiling at his good choice in words.

"Caspian I thought you heard me. Don't pull the flowers until they are fully grown!" I crossed my arms and Caspian's face became apologetic but still handed me the rose.

I uncrossed my arms and accepted the rose because it was a cute gesture. "Thank you Caspian but don't pull the roses again" I told him and he raised his arms in defeat.

We walked over to Mr. Carston and I let him know that I would be coming back this afternoon "Make sure the fertilizer is evenly distributed please and I will be back to check on them. Oh and-"

"Don't cut the flowers" Caspian cut in and I turned to him, but he was grinning at the floor and although he wasn't making eye contact I gave him a glare i'm sure he at least felt.

Then I continued my sentence to Mr. Carston "and please get a small amount extra to the honeysuckle."

"I will my lady" Mr. Carston gave me a bow and I thanked him.

John then walked Caspian and I to the professor's library.

After lunch I headed to the ballroom to do finalizations for the ball with Mary. After a lot of yes's, no's and 'what about this' Mary set me free and I left to the garden.

John came with me as always and we began our usual walk around the garden. I was carrying the rose Caspian bought me and looking down at it I began to think. John then noticed immediately that I was deep in thought. "Rose, what are you thinking?"

"Hm oh, sorry. I was just thinking how far this garden has come in a short month and.."

"And how far _you_ have come." said John finishing my sentence.

"Yes, and how _we_ have come a long way as well. I can't believe I've been here more than 3 months. It doesn't feel real." I said, then I looked down at the rose thinking of how so many things had happened and changed in 3 months.

"It is Rose, it's real and you have come so far. From being a girl on your own to being announced as a Telmarine lady of Narnia in less than a week. And we have come so far too, from you trying to hurt me to becoming my closest friend." As John said it he picked me up in a bear hug and turned me in the air. He laughed and I just yelled at him to put me down in the middle of laughter myself while I held on as tight as I could. I hated being picked up but he knew It made me laugh when he spun me. He finally put me down and we laughed for what seemed like forever. Once our laughter died down but our smiles remained I picked up the rose and we finished the sweep of the garden.

A while later a guard let us know that dinner was about to start.

 **John's POV...**

Rose had come so far and I couldn't be prouder of her. She looked so deep in thought, I believed her to be thinking of Caspian when she looked at the rose he had given her in the morning. I felt inclined to bring her out of her own mind. I was able to make her laugh which always made me happier than I could ever imagine but yet she still held onto that rose. Why was she so intrigued by that rose, but more importantly why did I care?

I care for Rose that I will admit, but there was more that I just didn't know what it was yet.

 **Rosalie's POV...**

Dinner finished as always with Mary telling us what she expected us to do the next day.

Once Caspian and I were excused we left to the palace library and began on the assignment Dr. Cornelius had given us that day. The professor for about 2 weeks now had been teaching us about the politics established in Narnia now, but he also taught us of other plans that were in place before the Telmarines came to Narnia. Dr. Cornelius so far had taught us of the treaties that were in place now and the different courts and meeting that took place.

The professor had given us a book on the politics he wanted us to learn, and the task to read 10 chapters by end of the week. We decided to take turns reading a chapter while the other took notes. Caspian started with the first Chapter and I read the last. By the time we finished 4 chapters it was pitch black outside and both of us were yawning. That clued us both that we were done for the night.

King Caspian had asked John to leave Caspian and I to do our homework alone that night. John appeared bothered or concerned by his request but he wasn't going to argue with the king. I found his reaction strange but thought to myself, maybe he found it as odd as I did.

Since John wasn't there to walk me to my room I began on the walk myself and Caspian went the other way to his own room. Not even ten steps from the library Caspian ran back to me, "Sorry Rosalie, I forgot Jonathan wasn't with you. I'll walk you to your room."

"Thank you Caspian but I'll be fine. I know the way." It had taken me weeks to figure out the way around the palace but I finally was able to memorize it, with John's help of course.

"I insist, I don't think you should be wandering around alone this late."

"Caspian I can take care of myself and I won't be wandering." Caspian was not going to give up on his request. "Fine but only because I know you will not give up" I shook my head and he extended his arm in a gentlemanly manner and I smiled as I took his arm. He was as stubborn as his father.

We spoke of the ball and how he was so young the last time the palace held a ball. Then he asked me of the garden and I asked about his training. He mentioned Ladron was making him practice before breakfast tomorrow morning and he was not looking forward to it.

"Ladron does not seem like the kind of person I want to see early in the morning." I said and Caspian shook his head in agreement.

We were so comfortable talking that he ended up walking into my chambers with me. While I took my cloak off and he told me more about his training. Then suddenly he looked to my left on my night stand and saw the rose.

"You kept it." he said with surprise and happiness

"Of course what did you think I was going to do with it?" I said with a small giggle

"I don't know, but I am glad you kept it." We talked for a while longer and then I remembered what time it was and it was too late for us to be up, especially alone in my chambers. Caspian realized it too and we both said our goodnights and Caspian quietly walked to his bedroom.

sitting in my bed I thought of how a couple months ago I never thought I would be in the castle. Especially making friends and soon to be announced at a ball, I was helping to prepare. So much happened in 3 months and so much more can happen in how ever long I am still to be here. Then like every night before, I laid on my side looking out the window into the stars.

 **A couples days later..**.

"Alright now remember you will enter along side the king and that is when he will make the announcement and then greetings will begin." said Mary with crazy hand motions. Mary was everywhere the past few days trying to make sure every detail for the ball was set and she dragged me along having me make the final decisions.

"Mary you have told us this plenty of times. I think Rosalie and I can remember." Caspian and I were at our last fitting for the ball and I could just hear the amusement in Caspians voice.

"Mary, explain to me why we have to have a curtain between us during our fitting. We are both dressed, I don't understand why we can't see each other." I asked.

This is how the first fitting went as well. Mary had given orders for separation between Caspian and I but she never gave us an explanation.

"Rosalie stop moving or the seamstress will poke you again." and she did, for the hundredth time, "and I wanted it to be a surprise when you see each other all put together and ready on the day of the ball. Which is tomorrow so both of you stop so they can get your clothes off and get to work." The seamstress got the dress off of me and poked me a couple more times with the pins placed in the dress. The dress was gorgeous but wow was it a lot of fabric.

"Alright now Rosalie you will head down to the ballroom with me to finish with the decorations. Caspian your father wants to speak to you about certain guests that you will meet tomorrow and get to know." Caspian's face grew serious and thoughtful. Mary noticed as well "Caspian you know this was going to start soon and the ball just happens to be the first event of many. Remember you are already 16 and those 2 years will pass by fast my boy." She gave Caspian a motherly smile and hurried him to talk to his father.

Before Caspian was out the door Mary called him back "Oh and Caspian after you talk to your father meet Rosalie and I in the ballroom for short dancing lesson. So many other things to do, we forgot to practice and now seems as good as time as ever." Caspian gave a small nod and kept walking. His expression was hard to read but all I felt was nervous. I had not danced in what seemed like centuries and it actually was. The fauns were incredibly fond of music and for a while after the Telmarines invaded they would play music and dance with hope that soon the kings and queens would return. Soon the music stopped and so did the dancing and It wasn't long until the trees stopped as well.

Mary and I made our way down to the ball room and almost everything was set up and ready. Flowers adorned the tables and bright lanterns hanged from the ceiling. The stained glass opened windows, brought in the bright light from the afternoon sun and everything looked beautiful. I looked across from the doors to the ballroom and I could see the garden bright and radiant with the newborn flowers ready for the next day. Mary took me through all the details beginning with the centerpieces, tableware, and then finally the music.

Caspian had not come down yet but Mary wanted me to listen to at least the first couple songs they had ready. The musicians began with a slow song that was actually quite pretty. Then they played a faster song and I couldn't hold my feet from tapping to the happy beat of the song. Mary had one of the musicians dance with me while Caspian arrived and the steps were surprisingly easy to understand. The faster paced songs were a joy to dance to and I couldn't contain my smile.

We had finished a happy fast paced song and Mary reminded me to always bow or curtsy before and after a dance. I did as she said and curtsied and just then Caspian walked in with John. John had been with King Caspian as well and apparently he had him come along with Caspian.

"Ah Caspian your turn. Rosalie learned some of the steps but you have known them longer. This way you can lead her." Mary grabbed Caspian and placed his hand on my back and then place my hands on his shoulder and in his other hand.

I could see that we were both a bit uncomfortable and I couldn't help but look away from Caspian. When I did, I caught John with a slight grin of amusement at the awkwardness between Caspian and I.

"Music please." Mary said towards the musicians and they began with a slower song. We began and I could not seem to relax. I kept looking over to Mary or John and John would make faces and I would end up messing up. It didn't get any better.

"Alright well Rosalie you learned some of the steps and from what I could see, not with Caspian but..." She said with her hand on her forehead as if trying to stop a headache, "you can get the steps down and i'm sure you will have no problem tomorrow." Mary kept her hand to her forehead and reminded both of us that it was the courteous thing to always say yes to at least one dance if asked.

I couldn't look at Caspian after that horrid awkward moment and I could see he was adamant about making eye contact as well.

After the fact Mary had us go get dinner early because she wanted us to get a good night's rest before the ball the next day. We were on our way to the dining room when I remembered I had forgotten my cloak. I told Mary and she looked so tired I told her I will go fetch it myself and then meet them in the dining room. She said alright and had John stay with me and accompany me to the dining room after I found my cloak.

We walked back into the ballroom and the musicians were still there practicing. I began to look for my cloak when John grabbed my hand from behind me. I didn't ask what he was doing but I gave him a questioning look. He grabbed my other hand and placed it on his shoulder and then placed his own hand on my back. The song was slower and the steps were simple to follow. We danced for seconds until the musicians played a more cheerful dance. We laughed as we made plenty of mistakes throughout the entire dance, but It was the most joyous dance I had in a long time. When it was done he bowed and I curtsied and we just smiled. I started looking for my cloak again and found it behind one of the chairs. I looked at John and showed him that I found my cloak.

I was so honored to have John as a friend but at the moment when we stopped dancing, he gave me a look that I couldn't understand. I saw the happiness in his eyes but also something else, something else that I hope wasn't what it really was.

"We should get to the dining room." I said placing my hair behind my ear. I grabbed my cloak and we both headed down to the dining room.

 **John's POV...**

Rosalie was a natural dancer unlike myself who every five steps kept getting tangled in my own two feet. Rosalie did not care to have a perfect dance however. Then when the musicians played a faster song we laughed and danced like I never knew I could.

Then when it was over I looked at Rose for the first time, for the first time really since I saw her up on that horrid stage. The scared look in her eyes but the determination to not show it to anyone there in that village square.

I couldn't contain my smile or look away from her because in that moment I knew, I knew I was beginning to fall in love with Rosalie.

* * *

 **Alright I will not say anything about that last little part but... I will let you know that the next chapter will take place at the summer ball! I already know where I am planning on going with that event let's see if I stick with it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and talk to you all soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: Part 1

**Hello, everyone! I am so happy to be back and writing again. So many things have happened in the past couple months but now everything is calming down and I can start writing again. I am not promising a chapter every day, but I can promise I will try my best to post as often as I can!**

 **Again I am so happy to be back and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am half way through the second part and it should be up soon!**

 **Like and comment your thoughts! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.**

* * *

Lunch was over in less than 20 minutes and now Caspian and I were headed to our rooms to get ready for the ball.

"So will you be stepping on more toes tonight?" I asked Caspian trying to hold back a smile, thinking of the awkward dance lesson Mary had us do the day before.

He didn't say a word, but I saw a flush of pink cover his cheeks.

"Caspian I'm only playing, that was as much my fault as it was yours. I just don't see why we were so uncomfortable with each other." I exclaimed, and then I thought, it was probably the fact that John had been making faces at me the entire time.

"Well we are friends, and hopefully tonight will be better," he said

"Hopefully," I whispered to myself.

For a while, we walked without a word spoken until we reached the second floor and I remembered something that had been bugging me for a while and thought there was no harm in asking.

"Caspian?" I asked breaking the silence in our walk. "Yesterday, Mary said something about you only having 2 more years," a sudden change appeared on Caspian's face, "What did she mean by that?"

Caspian sighed and a look of dread covered his face.

"Mary was speaking of my 18th birthday, in 2 years, or less since I'm turning 17 during the winter."

"Okay, but it sounded like it was more than that, is it?" I asked

He stopped, looked at me and led me towards one of the opened archway looking out into the village to sit down. Whatever this was it had been weighing on him for a while.

With a sigh, he began to talk, "When a Telmarine prince reaches the age of 18, the king chooses and announces the prince's future wife.".

"A wife? And your father chooses for you?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, bu there is an exception. The prince may wed whoever he chooses so long as his choice is made before his 18th birthday."

"So the ball is a chance to meet the girl that could one day be your wife? How can they force something like this on you? You should be allowed the choice of who and when you marry for love not because of some tradition!" I was getting worked up but Caspian wasn't trying to calm me. Instead, he looked out toward the village not speaking a word.

"So your mom," I hesitated to ask, but it caught his attention so I continued, "she was chosen for your father?"

"Hmph... no, my father was lucky to find my mother before his 18th birthday. They fell in love." he smiled, probably at the memory of his parents together. But I could see that something still bothered him.

"Caspian that's good, it shows that you have a chance at choosing your path."

"Yes, I guess I do." his tone was less than excited

"So what are your worried about, is it not finding someone? Or.."

Then he burst. "Rosalie, I know I have a choice. I know there is a chance I will find someone, but that doesn't mean I will! Even if I do the choice still is not mine and-" He was going to continue his rant but I stopped him before he could

"Wait, what do you mean the choice still isn't yours. You just told me you father chose your mother." Caspian was pacing at this point and I could see all the frustration coming out that had been bundling up.

"The court. They have the final say. The most trusted lords, elders, and advisors are the ones who have the final word."

"So if you choose, you have to get their blessing?"

"More like approval but yes. Even if I pick someone the court can deny me the right and then the choice is decided primarily by my father but he takes the input of the court." He stopped as if he didn't have anything left in him and so he just stood there.

I walked to him and led him toward the window.

"Caspian, you will find someone, the court will approve it, and that girl will be very lucky to have been found by you," I reassured him. He looked down at me with curiosity and I smiled at him. "and who knows maybe she's on a carriage right now coming to the ball." I joked

He gave a small chuckle and took my hand "Thank you, Rosalie" he said with a small smile and pulled me up to stand.

Without another word but a comfortable silence between use, we started on our way back to our rooms.

As I walked, I thought of having to marry when you were told and not because it was your choice. I could not imagine being able to conform to that. Caspian seemed hesitant and worried but if I have come to know him well, he will do what he believes is best. Even if it compromises his own happiness.

After I was done, Mary walked in and gave a small yelp, "Oh Rosalie! You look absolutely wonderful!"

"Thank you, Mary, you look wonderful as well," I exclaimed. Mary wore a dark red floor length dress with lace sleeves and a v neckline. She was sparkling and glowing from every angle.

"Thank you, my dear. Now, are you ready? Johnathon should be up in just a bit and he will escort you down." I took a deep breath in and looked towards the full-length mirror.

I didn't even recognize myself. My makeup was simple with a natural pink tint and my hair was pulled back in a half low, loose braid with small white flowers and the ends of my hair laid curled on my back.

The only inch I recognized was the light green ring placed on my finger.

"Mary, my father is waiting on the balcony but he will meet us in front of the ballroom. He is only waiting for you and Ros-." I thought it was John who had come in but it was Caspian who walked in instead. Mary didn't notice Caspian had walked in, she was too busy fixing the bottom of my dress so it flared out on the floor.

I looked at Caspian waiting for him to finish. Instead, he gave me a caring smile and said: "You look beautiful, Rose." I looked away a bit embarrassed but thanked him.

Mary finally finished fixing my dress and saw Caspian in the doorway.

"Caspian? Where's Johnathon? Ah, it doesn't matter, alright well Rosalie will head down with you and I will meet you two in the ballroom. I just have to see to some last minute details." Mary led me out of my chambers and once she was done fussing with my hair she hurried away.

I took another breath and waited for Caspian to lead the way. But he didn't move, he only looked at me with a sincere worry, " How are you feeling Rose?" it was a simple question but I didn't know how to answer.

"Umm not sure, but I'll let you know when I can breathe in this dress," I said with my hands on my abdomen.

Caspian smiled, "you truly look beautiful Rose." I gave him a hug as a thank you and an instant feeling of safety and protection washed over me, "Take a deep breath, Rose, I'll be with you the whole time, I promise."

I smiled an ok and we began our walk to the ball room.

We met Caspian's father at the opening to the ballroom and he greeted me with a kind smile. I bowed my head and we stood ready to enter. Caspian and I were linked arm in arm and his father was in front of us.

Caspian let go of my arm and the guard began to talk and everyone became silent, "Presenting, King of Narnia, Caspian the IX and his son Prince Caspian the X", together they walked down the staircase and Mary motioned me to remain behind at the door. Once I saw them reach the bottom, the guard spoke again. "I present, for the first time," I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as the guard finished "Lady Rosalie, of the Castle of Caspian ".

I walked down the stairs and wandered my eyes, I could see people trying to get a closer look at me. My eyes landed on John in the end and he had a small smile that made my cheeks flush. He was standing with another guard near one of the other doorways.

I reached the bottom and took my place on the left side of the king, while Caspian stood on his right.

We began to walk toward the center of the room and as we walked the guests bowed their heads. We stopped in the center of the ballroom and the king began to speak.

"I want to thank everyone for coming and being a part of a magnificent occasion and festivity. Now to begin the night, my son, Prince Caspian and Lady Rosalie will begin the dance."

I looked over to Caspian and he seemed calm and steady. He extended his hand and I took it, then the music began to play. We danced for a while not needing to talk, only enjoying the dance.

"How are your toes doing?"

"So far, so good." I laughed, "for my one and only dance tonight"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it isn't like anyone else will be asking me for a dance after this and aren't you suppose to dance with every eligible lady tonight?" Caspian made a groaning face but then looked at me seriously.

"But so do you, Rosalie, you are supposed to dance with every eligible boy here according to Mary remember?" I looked at Caspian trying to find any hint of him trying to make a joke but he was very much serious. I tried thinking back to all the lessons that Mary had given us up to the ball, but I did not remember her mentioning this.

"She did mention that it was courteous to accept at least one dance if someone asked, but she never said I was supposed to dance with every boy here." I thought harder, "I mean she couldn't have meant it that way, right?"

Just then a young girl with blonde curls and a similar looking boy approached us with a bow and a curtsy.

I gave Caspian a quick glance and we both knew this was the start to a long night.


	11. Chapter 10: Part 2

The music throughout the night was beautiful and so lively. I frequently forgot to go find Mary and scold her for not mentioning the fact that I had to meet everyone at the ball and dance with every lord and lady's son.

However, I wasn't too upset considering how much I loved dancing. Even then I still got tired and decided to take a break and head over to grab a drink.

As I did I looked around looking at the couples still dancing. Soon my eyes landed on Caspian who was dancing in the most awkward position. The girl was very pretty but she almost seemed to be getting closer and closer to Caspian. I didn't see how that was possible considering there was no more space. The only space was the space Caspian had created by extending his neck as far back and away from the young girl's face as possible.

I giggled to myself as I saw Caspian trying to get some more space between them but trying to be a gentleman about it at the same time.

I turned back toward the table smiling to myself when John approached me. "Johnathon, is everything alright?"

I said very seriously but wishing I could tell him how my night was going and about the awkward dances i've had. I knew it would bring a smile to his face, but I knew, here it was impossible and from the corner of my eye I saw Laderon very keen on what John and I were doing. I would have to speak with him later

"I'm afraid not my lady."

"What do you mean? Whats wrong?", I got nervous not expecting anything to actually be wrong.

"Well you see my lady, my best friend has not said a word to me all night."

I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled to myself. "I see, well I can assure you she wishes very much to speak with you. And I'm sure she has very good reasons not to. And feels horrible about it as well." My voice didn't change but John knew me and he knew that I hated the fact that we couldn't talk without formalities.

Suddenly a young man stood next to John but almost directly in front of him, bowed, and presented himself.

"My lady, It's an honor to meet you. I'm pleased to see your beauty has not been exaggerated."

I was stunned at how abruptly he stood not caring that John and I had been speaking. He noticed I wasn't extending my hand so he took it upon himself to grab it and place a kiss on top. The way he took my hand was as if he had some kind of ownership over me. Chills ran down my spine in the most eerie of ways and I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach.

He seemed too familiar.

"You look beautiful my lady. Would you do me the honor of a dance."

"Thank you, my lord, you really are too kind. However I was having a conversation with my guard. If you would please Excuse me I will finish speaking with him." I took my hand back and walked over next to John.

"Of course my lady."

John and I walked away from the man and I realized he never mentioned his name.

I decided to head towards the garden. There had to be a place in there where John and I could speak so I could explain. The man did not give me a good feeling. I know I had never spoken to him before but he reminded me so much of him. I needed John to know. Maybe he could find something out or possibly ask someone who knew him.

As we entered the garden Mary caught site of us and signaled me over. She was with a small family, nobles no doubt, and there was no way to speak with John now.

I nodded to Mary that I would go over soon. I turned my back to them and spoke to John in a whisper.

"I'll be back John but I need to speak with you. Please, will you wait here?"

"Rose do you know that man? you looked almost frightened of him"

I looked down at my hands and I noticed how they were slightly shaking. John followed my gaze and noticed my hands. His eyes widening

"Rose what's wrong, who is he?! If he frightens you so I'm having him removed."

"No please just wait here but.. umm...I don't know but I'm okay- I need to go with Mary before she pulls me over there herself." I said trying to laugh at the small joke but only managing a small nervous laugh. "But i'll meet you here after, I promise." I turned around and walked towards Mary and the family of nobles. They were more formal than previous nobles I'd met but nothing else was different. I met there son and accepted a dance with was one of the nicest people I had danced with. We talked about the music and he told me about his family. He was especially talkative about his younger sister which I thought was very sweet.

Then suddenly I got to meet the infamous sister. She ran over right in the middle of us and joined in the dance. I enjoyed every minute. She was sweet and bubbly with a caring smile.

When the dance ended Chris introduced me again to his sister. Her name was Kayla. She curtsied to me

"Its nice to meet you again Princess. you look beautiful."

Princess? "Oh Kayla thank you but i'm n-"

"When will I look that beautiful Chris?" I looked to her brother and smiled then lowered myself to speak with Kayla.

"Kayla I think, and your brother will agree, that you are probably the most beautiful girl here. Right Lord Chris?"

"But that doesn't count he's my brother he has to be nice to me." She said crossing her arms and formed a small pout on her lips

"Yes but I am not and I wouldn't lie to you. In fact a beautiful girl needs a handsome partner right?" Out of the corner I saw Caspian headed my way and I took the opportunity. I knew he would be happy to play along. "A prince is what you need. Prince Caspian I'd like to introduce you to Lady Kayla and she is looking for a dance partner." I smiled sweetly to Caspian and he gave me a shake of the head but he smiled and extended his hand to Kayla.

"My lady would you do me the honor of this dance?"

Kayla squeaked with happiness and took his hand and pulled him to the middle of the floor.

Chris and I we're left together smiling. Chris offered me a drink and I was more than happy to accept so we headed over to the table.

I had not taken more than one sip before He had shown up again.

"My lady, can I have this dance?"

It was him again and again he talked and spoke as if there was no one else there, and completely ignoring Chris in his proposal.

I looked apologetically to Chris but he was so kind he simply signaled that it was okay.

Part of me had wanted him to say no but I knew he wouldn't. The other part wanted to completely refuse to dance with him, but I could not think of a reason. Especially after Chris had said it was okay. I had no choice, I took his hand and the music began to play.

John's POV

Where was she? She said she'd be back. Why was she so nervous? Should I go tell another guard about that man maybe they knew of him. No I would wait here, Rose looked so frazzled that I didn't want to leave her alone and she knew where I was. I looked over to where the family was and Rose wasn't there anymore. I looked to the dance floor but she wasn't there either.

Walking around I looked for her. The more time passed the more I worried. She was nowhere in sight.

Mary, she would know. I found her with another family but I decided it was best to ask. "Mary, would you happen to know where lady Rosalie is?"

"Last I saw her she was with Lord Chris. Why do you ask?" She gave me a look of question and then disapproval. "John you know you can't be speaking with her right now and-"

"Mary I just want to see her safe and she seemed scared the last I saw her but she didn't tell me why."

"Oh my why didn't you let me know sooner boy." Mary and I excused ourselves from the couple she had been speaking to and we searched. Not long until we found Chris and Caspian having what looked like an aggressive conversation all while they tried to remain calm. Ignoring their conversation Mary interrupted. "Lord Chris, have you happen to know where Lady Rosalie is?"

Mary had a worried sound to her voice and Caspian caught on.

"Why is everything okay? I thought Johnathon was to keep an eye on her?" He turned and the aggression he had towards lord Chris was now directed towards me.

"Caspian that doesn't matter now we need to find Rose. Chris?"

"The last I saw her she went to dance." Dance? With who? Oh no it had to be the same man that had asked her earlier.

"You let her dance with a man you had no idea who it was?!" Caspian looked like he was ready to hit this man in the mouth. What had been going on between them?

They began to argue but Mary put a stop to it.

"My lord was this man brown haired blue eyes?" He answered yes. We began to look for her and other guards were told as well. Mary and Caspian agreed it was best not to scare everyone so we searched very discreetly.

All the balconies were open to let everyone view the stars outside. Rosalie had insisted on that detail herself. As I looked to all the balconies there was a small one that seemed to be not completely open. I walked towards and I got a look at Rose's petaled dress. A sense of relief washed over me and I headed towards her. As I did I saw the man that was with her. It was the same man dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. As I got closer I saw him getting closer to her then Rose tried to turn to go and he grabbed her arm.

I was close enough I yelled, "Let go of her!"

I ran and as I reached the balcony he let her go and jumped over the edge. I looked over and yelled at the guards to run after that man they ran over when they heard me yell. I looked over the balcony but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

From behind me I began to hear Rose trying to speak

"John I'm... It was his.."

I turned back to Rosalie and she was holding the balcony with one hand and she had her fingers on her forehead. I could see she was about to collapse.

I held onto her shoulders and asked her if she could walk. She shook her head slightly and it seemed like that was as much movement as she could take and she fell to the floor.


End file.
